Bouquets and Brickbats
by HermiHugs
Summary: My collection of random short stories and they will almost always have a Harry and Hermione pairing. Rating may vary from K to T and I may bump it up if there are any mature themes. These stories do not have any common theme and may not even make sense why I typed them up, so love them or hate them- Bouquets or Brickbats, it's up to you.
1. Chapter 1

**Bouquets and Brickbats**

My collection of random short stories and they will almost always have a Harry and Hermione pairing. Rating may vary from K to T and I may bump it up if there are any mature themes. These stories do not have any common theme and may not even make sense why I typed them up, so love them or hate them (Bouquets and Brickbats), it's up to you.

I will keep on adding to this whenever an inspiration strikes me but does not fit into a bigger or a meaningful story. I may use some of these in my future stories but not for sure; if any one of you feels that these bits and pieces may help you out, please feel free to use them. That is the greatest compliment you could give me.

**Story Number 1:**

This is my first story where Dumbledore is outright evil…

"**Oh! How I hate Albus Bloody Dumbledore"**

After the war ended with Lord Voldemort's death at the hands of Harry Potter, the wizarding world rejoiced in the victory of the light side against the darkest of the dark. People enjoyed their new found freedom and generally were happy, well almost everyone as our two heroes, one of them a woman were anything but happy.

You see it all started in the sixth year of Harry, Hermione, and Ron's stay at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, it actually started much before that but for the purposes of this story let's just say that it all started in their sixth year.

Hermione began considering Ronald Weasley as a potential boyfriend and even showed a jealous side to her that was never known to either Ron or Harry. Slowly but surely things began to clear up between Hermione and Ron and it even looked like they would get together sooner rather than later as Ron seemed to reciprocate her feelings. The hunt for Lord Voldemort's horcruxes put a dampener on any thoughts of romance as the three of them were living in a tent, a magical one to be sure but still a tent. Even then with Ron clearly sticking close to Hermione after his return to join them on the hunt after a minor hiccup, showed his eagerness to gain her affections.

The searing kiss they shared during the final battle bore testimony to their mutual attraction. Happy and secure in the knowledge that she would finally have one of the men who frequented her dreams, as a boyfriend soon, she went to Australia with a promise to return as soon as she could with her parents's memory restored. However upon her return she was shocked to learn that Ron moved on and began dating, well without naming anyone, a busty blonde Hufflepuff from their own year.

Hermione was devastated and decided to get away from the magical world for at least a few years and so joined Oxford University for her English literature major. There was one other man who also frequented her dreams but she always believed that he was unreachable and certain events conspired to make him unreachable and those events are the focus of this story.

She was not the only one to take the decision to leave the magical world behind, as Harry decided on the same path independently, albeit choosing Estate management as his major. The many deaths during the battle, some of them of people he considered family and friends changed him, even though logically he knew that he was not responsible, his conscience disagreed. He could not entertain thoughts of enjoying himself when little Teddy Lupin was left an orphan or when Mrs. Weasley was still grieving over Fred's death. Ginny sensed the change in him and gave him the space he needed for which he was thankful, he knew that the brief fling he had with her during his sixth year was his desperate craving for some normalcy and nothing more.

With events weighing heavily on his mind, Harry decided not to continue his final year at Hogwarts, he no longer wanted to be an auror, and he looked forward to a life of peace and quiet. So he moved away from the magical world and with the inheritance from his parents coming through a year late, he was well set for money. That also offered him an alternative and so he joined Oxford for a course on management, which would help him take better care of the vast Potter estate.

Hermione agreed to share a two bedroom flat with Harry, he was paying for it and as it was near the University it was convenient for her too. They decided not to finish their final year of magical education at Hogwarts instead elected to sit for their N.E. when they were ready whether it was in a year or in five they did not care.

Though Minister Shacklebolt smoothened things for them so that they could get admission without the need for any qualifying marks or tests, Harry and Hermione had to work hard in the first year as they had to relearn a lot of things. It was not studies all the time as they enjoyed trips to the movies, dinners, and even the occasional park whenever their brains were crammed to the limit and needed them to unwind.

The closeness they once had during the early years at Hogwarts reappeared and the ease with which they fit together in each other's lives prompted their newer friends to label them as a couple and Harry and Hermione did nothing to dissuade that thought. One Saturday evening, things decidedly took a turn towards bringing an end to the status quo, whether it was a good or a bad turn; I leave it to you to decide.

The after dinner movie on the TV could certainly be classified as a romance, and both Harry and Hermione got into the swing of things; they began to kiss whenever the on screen couple did. It was not the first kiss for either of them or the first time they shared a kiss but it was special nonetheless, whether it was the corny romance on screen or the blossoming hope of a relationship between them, Harry felt right when kissing her. What started as a gentle kiss heated up very quickly and the movie was forgotten; Harry's hands began roaming over Hermione's body and she matched his actions and pace.

Harry felt he was in heaven and for the first time in his life he felt as if he got what he wanted, but he wanted and was ready for more. Just when he was mulling over the problem of how to put it to Hermione without botching things up too much, Hermione pulled back abruptly.

Eyes glistening with tears, she choked out, "I am sorry Harry, but I cannot have a relationship with you." Just like that she rose and headed into her bedroom, her anguish spilling over into wracking sobs.

Harry was left dumbfounded, he was devastated but he was confused too. He was sure that Hermione wanted a relationship with him; he could feel it in his very bones and if the kisses they shared that night were not enough evidence, she letting his hands roam over places that by her own admission, she never allowed anyone else access, was enough.

Nothing he thought of could give him a clue as to her behavior and finally tired of trying to understand the female mind, he retired to his own room.

Harry was usually an early riser but the events of the night and his own thoughts dragging late into the night, and it being a Sunday, gave him the excuse to have a lie in. Finally late into the morning, he decided to start the day and finishing his morning routine entered the kitchen only to find Hermione sitting there nursing a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning, Harry" she greeted him.

Harry could see that she also had a rough night; her eyes were red and puffed up and her hair bushier than normal. Courtesy demanded that he reply her greeting but he was not in a generous mood; still Hermione was his best friend and was sure to have an explanation for her actions. Before he could even formulate an adequate response, Hermione spoke again; she understood the dilemma that Harry was facing and so bailed him out.

Hermione offered him the cup of coffee that she poured out for him and so Harry moved to the counter to start on breakfast. He was the one to prepare breakfast whenever they decided to have it at home, as her skills at cooking were legendary; the perfect example for how not to cook.

"I have to tell you something Harry" she said.

'Oh yes, you do' he though viciously but refrained from speaking out loud. Instead he nodded his head as an indication that he heard her and was waiting for the explanation and got busy with making their breakfast. However angry he might have been with Hermione, he could not let her starve; if it was anyone else he might have, but he could never do that to Hermione.

"Do you remember our fourth year when no one was talking to you except me, even Ron?"

Harry scoffed at that, "How could I not?"

"Right" She paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "I swore that I would never leave your side no matter what, we even pinky swore" she blushed slightly remembering that incident. It was so serious at that time, her need to assure Harry that he was not alone but looking back at it, it now felt silly. Unfortunately it was that silly little girl's fantasy that spelled doom for her.

Harry took some time to remember what she was alluding to but then his eyes lighted up, "It was in the library, I also remember a distinct chime that rang when we made that pact."

She gave him a rueful smile, talk about hitting the nail on its head, "Yes, that chime alerted Dumbledore that something significant happened and when he came to know about it from Madam Pince, he called me to his office and he…" she choked back a sob which alarmed Harry that something was amiss. Luckily he finished making the eggs and so switched off the stove and moved to Hermione's side.

Taking comfort from Harry's hand on her shoulder she continued, "… he cursed me, Harry."

"WHAT!" Harry nearly screamed his head off.

"He was worried that we were getting a little too close for his comfort and so he took steps to ensure that never happened. I was not sure why at that time but after getting to know about the prophecy I understood. He was worried that you would not go to your death willingly if you had my love in your life."

Harry gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and breakfast was all but forgotten. "I thought back to that night of the battle many times and realized it myself. I was willing to give up my life to see that everyone else had the chance at it. I did not have any love in my life…."

Here he was interrupted by Hermione with, "… but Ginny…"

"No not really, I thought I was in love with her, but no, I was only in love with the idea of having a girlfriend. I was really in love with someone else but she was unreachable to me at that time. So I had nothing to live for."

She was facing away from him, not having had the courage to meet his eye during her own recital, but if she had looked at him Hermione would have seen the blazing fire in his eyes when he said that looking down at her. "…but if we had gotten together during our fourth year, I would have taken you with me to watch Snape's memory or at least told you about it and you would have stopped me and probably come up with a much better plan than Dumbledore's."

"You can bet your fortune that I would have."

A short silence followed that statement and Harry looked longingly at the hot breakfast but was too concerned and polite to start on it when Hermione refused.

"Any way, the curse he used on me was designed to kill anyone who I have had sex with for the first time" she blurted out as fast as she could.

Harry was shocked beyond words; he merely gaped at her for the longest time wondering if he had heard correctly. Finally unable to articulate any response he slowly said, "O…..K!"

Now that she got the most important bit out she could not stop herself, she was desperate to make him understand why it was tearing her heart into pieces. For the longest time she dreamed of a life with Harry but now that it was within reach she could not hold on to it.

"That was why I agreed to go with Victor Krum to the Yule Ball even though, forget about tradition; I was going to ask you."

She chuckled at Harry's shock, "What? I knew that you were clueless and pining for Cho while she was definitely out of your reach, she was already dating Cedric by that time. Victor was a safe bet, if I went with you, I might have kissed you on the dance floor itself."

"But I thought that you liked him and I know for sure that you kissed him."

"_He_ kissed me actually but it was just a small peck good night and that was the only time too. As for liking him, he was arrogant and could even give Draco Malfoy a run for his money. No, he knew and I knew that it was going to be just a small fling and we were happy with that. My real first kiss was you, me kissing you at the end of that year."

"But that was only on the cheek…" Harry protested.

"… Still I consider that as my first kiss" Hermione challenged him but got no response in return, who was he to protest when a girl admits that he was her first kiss. "… and counting that my tally of kisses was three, before we started to kiss whenever the fancy struck."

"Then Ron…"

"The summer before our sixth year, Molly told me that seeing that Ron was smitten with me and I too was with him, though I definitely was not, asked Dumbledore to create an exception for Ron."

"Could that even be done?" Harry wondered.

"I don't think so, at least not after casting the curse, although that particular curse might have had the option or she was conned into thinking that I do not know, but I digress. That was the reason I was jealous of Lavender, I did not want them to have a lasting relationship, and Ron was my ticket to a family, to children."

She continued, "We did not, or at least I did not know for sure though if it was done…"

"… and then Dumbledore went and got himself killed" Harry supplied.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "… and Dumbledore died. Ginny told me that Dumbledore made the exception before he died though. Was she sure of the fact or did she just wanted me out of the way so that _she_ could pursue you, I do not know?"

"… and then Ron chickened out" Harry's eyes grew wide with that realization.

Hermione agreed, "That told me that everything was not as it should have been."

"Oh! How I hate Albus Bloody Dumbledore!" Harry groaned pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes. For once Hermione refrained from chiding him for his language; her own sentiments were exactly the same. He gave her a look that was a mixture of chagrin and sympathy, "I thought that I made my peace with the old man but something new comes up questioning my decision."

He slowly got up from the chair in front of her and moved to her chair. He lifted Hermione up from the chair and sat down on it before placing her into his lap and tightened his arms around her. Hermione buried her head into his chest relishing the warm comfort that was on offer, she had no more tears to cry, having expended them on lonely nights over the years and after the devastation of Ron's defection.

"Surely, there's a counter for this?"

"I looked everywhere Harry but did not find any reference to the curse. I do not know for sure if Dumbledore played a bluff just to keep me away from you. All I know is what he told me; there are only two ways for the curse to be lifted. He cancels it himself…"

"With him conveniently dead, that option is long gone…"

"… and the other is" she paused, both ashamed at the implication and the inevitability of the solution. Harry remained silent, letting her find her own pace but continued giving her his support and planted a kiss on her temple. "… and the other option is for someone to sacrifice himself willingly…"

A few minutes of silence followed, in which both Hermione and Harry were deep in thought, Hermione was fretful as she knew that there was no other option for Harry but to accept the inevitable and seek a relationship elsewhere, maybe he would go back to Giny? Though it broke her heart even to think about that, she was resigned to be practical. All her carefully constructed walls crumbled however, when Harry buried his head in her bushy mane and whispered into her ear, "… I am willing, Hermione."

That declaration was so shocking to Hermione that she nearly ended up on the floor when she whipped her head around to stare at Harry. She broke out of his tight embrace and leaned as far back as she could, without getting off Harry's lap as he refused to let her go, and managed to look him in the eye. There she only saw determination, and a hint of recklessness that was evident before Sirius' death and amazingly no hint of hesitation or worse levity.

Though she was feeling extremely grateful, she had to squash that notion in the bug, "Don't be daft Harry; you cannot throw away your life like that."

"For you, I can." His resolve only strengthened further.

"I am fully prepared to die a virgin spinster if only I have you in my life Harry, but you, you have every chance of making your dream of having a family come true. You deserve every happiness in life."

"… and you don't?"

She sighed, "My bed had been made Harry, for better or for worse, I am struck with this and for life. You have been my best friend for more than nine years now and I will take that satisfaction." With that she settled back into his embrace, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"It's not fair Hermione, you sacrificed so much for me, you put your life on hold for the horcruxes, you fought with your parents for wiping out their memories, you gave up a life that brought much cheer and the recognition you deserved… and now this and that too because of me. Let me do my share for once, let me make your life happy."

"What's my life without you in it? How could I live with myself knowing that I was the one responsible for it?"

"… and how can I be happy knowing that you were unhappy and when it was not of your volition?"

She snorted, "You will find yourself a good girl and be happy, one who will give you all the love she has and settle down with her and start a big family."

"I've already found one" his throat rumbled with emotion when he said that.

Hermione sighed in exasperation, "Harry…"

"Look, why do we have to talk about my dying, we could still live together without having physical intimacy."

"Harry, that's not how it's supposed to be. You are to have a family."

"So what! You will be my family; I will also die a virgin."

Her eyes started to well up again but this time it was in gratitude, "Harry, you cannot do that; you have a heritage to uphold. The Potter name has been a very prominent one through years, centuries even."

This time he grinned, "Oh, you silly girl, the Potter legacy is more than flesh and blood, or even brick and mortar for that matter. I have started several things that would uphold the legacy in both the worlds, muggle and magical alike long after even our grandchildren die, you would be so proud. Why do you think I joined the management course?"

She wanted to know what he was doing that he was sure would make her proud, really wanted to know, but now was not the time. Even though her resistance was slowly being dismantled as she would want nothing more than spend her life with him, but she still had to try and dissuade him.

Harry was relentless though, whatever argument she had, he had a counter ready and it started to look attractive for her; he would have made a brilliant sales executive.

He had one final point that shot all her protests down, "I admit that having sex and making love are a big part of a marriage; but physical intimacy is not the only thing that makes a marriage, is it?"

"No, it's not" Hermione had to admit.

"We can adopt too; there are so many orphans around the world, we could give them a home and a better life, at least much better than what I had growing up."

There it was all laid down; she had to be heartless to shoot that down. With a triumphant grin he continued, "If you want to have our child, we could go for artificial insemination, there are so many ways to counter the curse that was intended to affect only if we have sex. If you are still skeptical we could go with the blood adoption ritual… We have a lifetime to get to the bottom of this curse, My Love, please do not deny the happiness you deserve and that I deserve."

Hermione knocked them both sideways out of the chair and onto the floor. She began kissing him fervently and this time there was no restraint. They gave vent to their passion as much as they could within the restrictions imposed by the curse, of course; breakfast was much more filling than usual for them.

**That was the original ending of the story but I am a sucker for a happy Harry- Hermione pairing so here goes nothing…..**

As soon as their University education came to an end, our heroes married in a simple ceremony that was attended by the Grangers, Andromeda Tonks, and a few of their University friends; five year old Teddy Lupin was the ring bearer. The Weasleys and the wizarding press were of course uninvited.

They left to a muggle Caribbean island resort for their honeymoon. Passionate kisses led to much more pleasurable activities but they were naturally unsatisfied.

"This is so frustrating…"

"Agreed, but I am sure that I can take care of your frustration again… Mrs. Potter" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively while getting dressed.

"I will gladly take you up on that challenge my husband" then she sighed, "… but later, we are getting late for dinner."

Before they could go out however, there was a flash of light and two apparitions were looking at the couple with beaming smiles. Harry and Hermione recognized them immediately, as their photograph was placed quite prominently in the flat they shared, they were James and Lily Potter.

Harry was shocked, "Mum! Dad!" and Hermione was holding back tears.

"Listen, we don't have much time but we came to tell you that the curse on Hermione has been lifted" Lily gushed.

"What…? How…?" Harry stuttered, not that he was happy, but it was unexpected.

James beamed, "It's all thanks to your Mum; she ripped a new one for Dumbledore."

Lily actually blushed, well, as much as a sprit could anyway, "Sacrifices are of many different kinds and need not only be of life to influence magic, in many cases the intent of the sacrifice is enough. You sacrificed a lot, both of you for each other and I was not going to let some bony arse ruin it for you."

**The story originally did not have Lily's rant; instead it was what I have added below. Using the 'Master of Death' card appeared a little too cliché and the thought of one of the most powerful wizards cowering under the wrath of a mother appeared funny. Then after seeing the reviews and the response to this, I wanted to include the original idea too and even George (He posted it as a guest) wanted to see that; so this came out of the recycle bin…**

**Take Two **

"Besides, you are the 'Master of Death' Harry, the curse would not have had any effect on you" James interjected.

"I was…"

"No, you need not have the Hallows together all the time, the magic of they being together had already accepted you as the 'Master of Death'. It makes no difference if you have them with you at all times or not" Lily supplied.

Harry was still skeptical but it was his wife who provided him the final reason to accept, "You did not destroy the stone, did you?"

"No" Harry finally accepted that he was indeed the 'Master of Death' and all their heart ache, especially that of Hermione was of no consequence. 'If only they had known it before, she would not have wasted her time and emotional anguish she felt after having been snubbed by the immature prat' Harry and Hermione thought to themselves.

Would they have still taken the step to get their education from the Muggle world, or gone to Hogwarts, was anyone's guess.

Hermione was overwhelmed, "Thanks, Mrs. Potter" she managed to say.

"Oh no! Thank you, Mrs. Potter for taking care of my son."

"You can now have all the children you want" James was nearly jumping for joy. "Fill the world with Potters" he managed to say before he winked out with his wife.

They decided to do just that starting with tonight … but dinner first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Number 2:**

There have been many stories with this theme and this is my take on it. It's totally unrelated to the first story but probably makes sense in that context too; I have plans to use this in one of my upcoming story. I do not know when I will actually come around to write it as I have quite a few stories lined up after I finish with 'Three to Triumph' and 'With You by My Side'.

**Lily Potter's Rant**

Albus Dumbledore was a happy man; even being in the afterlife he was able to do some 'greater good' to the wizarding world. He was able to convince the savior, Harry Potter to go back from limbo and finish his duty of getting rid of Lord Voldemort. His carefully concocted plan has finally come to fruition; his cryptic clues and small pieces of the puzzle fitting together neatly to finish the final riddle to the puzzle that was the dark lord. His trusted friend and confidant Severus Snape, delivering the final piece led the lad to his death, well not really as the death was that of the final soul piece of Tom Riddle.

Was there any other way to get rid of the horcrux inside Harry Potter, of course there was. Not only the goblins were adept at handling it, but the selfless and unconditional love of a woman would have forced the soul of the one who did not have even an ounce of love in him, out of Harry Potter. Fortunately, or unfortunately there was one such woman in his life; Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age but sadly a muggleborn.

Dumbledore could not allow the ancient and noble house of Potter to have two non-pureblood ladies in its house. He did not have anything against them, on the contrary, they would infuse new genes to take care of the problem of continued in breeding; but Hermione Granger was not an ordinary witch, she was a crusader. Her greatest strength was the logical mind of hers and she had Harry Potter totally in her control. If she said, "Jump" Harry Potter would ask, "How high?"

The combination of the brightest mind and the fame and fortune of Harry Potter would not have bode well for the world which was seeped in, some would call it bigotry or narcissism, but he would like to think it as tradition. Together they would have ushered in a revolution and the long entrenched purebloods would have had to give way to a new generation of muggleborns and without his balancing presence at the helm of affairs, the husband and wife team of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter would have ruled the roost.

So what did he do? He convinced Harry Potter long ago, that the love Hermione Granger had for him was that of a sibling, not that of a prospective wife. Anyone who would have seen them interact through the first five years would have convinced Harry Potter otherwise, but the poor boy, devoid of any love in his life was easy to manipulate and with the introduction of the Weasleys into the fray, it was a cakewalk.

Even now, when he met Harry Potter in limbo, he was able to reinforce his message that he was intended for Ginny Weasley and the love of his life, his best friend Hermione Granger was intended for Ron Weasley, and he fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

Happy in his thoughts that his job was now finally done and he could rest in peace in the afterlife, he turned back to meet Severus who was waiting on the fringes near the lake in a very fine glade. His happiness turned to terror however when he saw the one person he wanted to avoid at all cost.

Chest heaving, her auburn hair crackling with the magic that was pouring out of her and emerald green eyes alight with righteous fury, Lily Potter looked like the tempest herself. "Albus Dumbledore!" she bellowed shattering the peace of the place, "How dare you, I was the one supposed to go and talk to my son but no, the great Albus Dumbledore had to go and muddle things up even after he is dead and buried. You dare to come here with this… this bastard!" Behind her James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin were stunned; Lily never cursed even when the situation warranted it but now she was unleashing the big guns.

"How many children's lives did this sorry excuse of a human single handedly destroyed and you watched from the sidelines, even encouraging his behavior in your deluded opinion that everyone could be redeemed. Some of them should be put down like the rabid dogs they are."

Dumbledore was stunned; even Snape could not believe the venom that contained in the woman's rant, a woman who he was proud to call a friend and even thought would spend his life with. He had mostly to blame himself for letting her slip through his very fingers all due to his immaturity and one mistake, one small mistake that ruined his life and now it looks like even his death.

Lily Potter was however, just warming up, "He should have been shipped off to Azkaban the moment my son was left orphaned. Instead, he was paid to torment the same frightened boy whose very life he ruined and was rendered helpless in this world due to his actions."

She then turned her attention to the man she once considered her best friend even though at that time she chose to ignore his taunting of other muggleborn students during their time as a necessary evil for his stay in Slytherin house. After the way he insulted her however, she no longer deluded herself and unlike Dumbledore, she chose to see him without any bias and what she saw did not please her and so distanced herself from him.

Severus Snape the bane of a majority of students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry gulped when he saw a furious Lily Potter. He forgot that Lily was a lioness not just due to her being placed in the house of the brave, but also due to her ferociousness when defending someone she loved as was in ample evidence at school. Now she had her gaze fixed on him, this was bad!

Now she had her chance to give him some home truths, "Severus Nathan Snape! I always considered you my friend and later on a brother even." His shock was plain for everyone to see, that was not what he thought, he used to think that he was at least a prospective suitor in her life. When lily turned on Sirius who chose to snigger at the name 'Nathan' at that very moment Snape thought that he was saved, "Don't you dare laugh behind my back Black, I will deal with you later."

Sirius thought that he was safe but now he began regretting his decision to accompany them when James told him about Lily's crusade. He thought he could poke fun at two of the worst offenders in Harry's life but it looked like he was going to be included in the whirlpool. He had no option but to grit his teeth and bear it but first he could at least enjoy Dumbledore and Snape's discomfort.

Lily continued her tirade against Snape, "I know you thought that it was romance but how could I, after you told me during the very first year at Hogwarts, that you cared for me and guided me in the magical world like a mentor would his student. Did you ever stop to think that I might have had a different opinion about our relationship? You, who dreamed of fathering a child with me, forgot about everything and went on a path of emotional abuse against my child, treating him like the scum of the earth. Did you think that I would have forgiven you for that just because you were not the father? Seeing your behavior against the students at Hogwarts would send me puking at the very thought of your fathering a child with me. I mean how can you be so abusive if you wanted to be a father? Would you even be a good father to your own child? I know for sure that you cannot be."

Snape was stung by the accusations and hung his head at the words, even though he thought he had a thick skin, the barbs hit true. The truth was that he could not even refute her words, he tried to analyze for himself the feeling of having his child in his arms, but frankly he never saw the joy and now he was facing judgment of the worst kind.

"If you love someone, you would seek their happiness even if it gave you pain, not their destruction. Look at my son, why did he have to sacrifice himself for the people of the wizarding world who considered him delusional and a liar. Ask him and he would say that he was willing to die if the woman he truly loved could find some happiness, even if it was in the arms of another man. You thought that I would have been happy with you after my son and husband were dead just because you made a token attempt to save my life? I would have enjoyed torturing you and killing you off, if I was the only one left to survive that Halloween night."

She paused to catch her breath after that amazing torrent of vitriol; her gaze softened just a fraction as she asked, "Where was the gentle soul that I though was a kindred spirit?"

Then she scoffed at her own words, "... a gentle soul would have burned at the very thought of repeatedly raping women and harming innocent children. No you were never kind, I even doubt you have a soul, otherwise how could you have passed unheeded into this resting place for the innocent. I should have seen it when you tried to turn me against my own sister, even though she turned bitter all by herself, I am sure I could have patched up things with her if not for you… and that brings me to you" she turned her sights to her former headmaster.

Albus Dumbledore, considered by most to be the next Merlin was thoroughly cowed by that glare. He began whimpering like a two year old on a scary night of a thunderstorm; actually a two year old might have been braver than him at that moment. Hell began looking more and more like a picnic compared to the wrath of Lily Potter, and he could not prevent the shudder that ran through him at the thought of facing many more years of this. Beside him, his faithful friend and accomplice was left a drooling and mindless husk as his brain shut off due to the tongue lashing dished out by an angry mother of the child he had unjustly wronged.

"I have many complaints against you and even your forcing Harry to stay with Petunia paled in comparison to what you did to keep my son away from the one woman he loved and who loved him back in equal measure. You told him that love was the power that would defeat Voldemort and still you pushed him away from the selfless love of one woman towards the infatuation of a fan girl, just because it did not fit in your grand scheme. What would have happened if by some quirk of fate he did not get to be the 'Master of Death' and perished at the hands of Voldemort? Would your grand scheme for the world have survived the blight that was an unbeatable Dark Lord?"

Dumbledore shuddered at that, he really did not count on the possibility that even the power of love varied depending on the ones who was involved; he thought that love was love after all. That was probably why he was never able to love a woman enough to get married. The love of the girl who gave of her freely and was always by his side would definitely have helped the boy out, even if he did not get all the three hallows together but would the selfish infatuation of the girl he set up for him have helped him out similarly? He had to admit it would not have. He was now able to realize the true power of another kind of love as he was facing the love of a mother taking her righteous anger out on him.

"You are lucky that you are dead, otherwise I would have transcended the divide just to kill you. Where was the training for him to survive? You, who knew of his fate, chose to sit idle while he managed to survive solely with the help of the one girl who he held dear in his heart. They chose to stay by each other and were even prepared to die for the other and yet you tried to turn her towards the one who always chose to run away when the going got tough? … and How did he even return to the tent that time?" she asked and proceeded to give the answer too, "Due to the gadget you gave him; you knew that this was going to happen. Did it have some kind of tracking charm on my son? Did you put some compulsions in it so that he would always stay at my son's side even though he was clearly reluctant to do so in the face of danger?"

"All your manipulations led my son to believe that he was worthless of love and he did not think twice about going to his death. He did not even talk to the girl who would have moved heaven and earth to stop him from letting Voldemort kill him."

Now that Lily exhausted her repertoire of accusations and insults against Dumbledore, the moment that Sirius was dreading for a long time was at last upon him. Hands on her hips, she turned to a dear friend of her husband and by association herself, "We made you godfather, Sirius Orion Black, because you would have had the teeth and the drive to fight against Dumbledore's machinations and do what was right for my boy. Even with your upbringing you knew what should not be done to a child in your care and we thought that you would take care of him just like your own son. But no, 'I am so heartbroken over the death of my best friend, I need revenge, let others take care of my responsibility!' If you thought about it for even a moment you would have understood that your primary duty was to my son and not to avenge our deaths. Should we have written that down for you, what to do in case we died?"

Sirius gave her a sheepish smile and her features softened considerably, her ire was now more like an explanation to a dull child rather than a full blown lashing, "I admit you have had a tough life, maybe even harsher than my son's in some aspects, but we were sure you learnt from that. You knew what was going on, yes you did not know the contents in their entirety but you knew there was a prophecy named after him, he could have been told about that. He came to you about the dreams he was having, you might not have known about the hall of prophecies, but there were others working at the Ministry who could have solved the mystery or at least you could have warned him about the prophecy. Just giving him your fortune was not the way to help him, you could have at least trained him, as his godfather you had every right to be a part of his life and you should have given him the greatest gift you could, the means to survive. You were an accomplished hit wizard, where did all that training go? Surely you were not that afraid of going against Dumbledore, that you could not even teach him a few tricks of the trade, come on admit it at least to yourself, you had nothing to lose and everything to gain once Voldemort was done in."

Nearly out of steam, she turned to the last members of the stunned group, well leaving her husband aside, he was also a victim after all and he does get his share when the occasion warranted. She had only one grouse against the couple and it was not that serious, it was done with the best of intentions but still was not a good move in her opinion, "Tonks, I know that you did not know us or for that matter even my son for the longest time, but you were a Ministry employee and an auror at that, I mean couldn't you think for yourself just for a moment? Remus, I am disappointed in you the most, you were the logical one of the three. I do not where all this falling prostrate before Dumbledore came from, we were never like that, yes we respected him but never made him god."

It was true, Remus Lupin realized but it only came a little late, "What possessed you to make him a godfather to your son? He never knew a father figure and his love life was a sham he put up for the benefit of one woman he wanted to have all the happiness in the world. The other woman who was dreaming to marry him one day was a very immature person, only interested in chasing any boy who caught her fancy. You did not even bother to name anyone who could have taught him the ways to take care of a child as godmother, yes Andromeda was taking care of little Teddy, but still."

"He had only Arthur Weasley as a model for a father figure and one who was not the perfect example at that, a man who ran away to his tool shed to prevent any meaningful interaction with his wife, Mr. Granger would have been a far better role model. He raised a wonderful little girl who would turned out to be the perfect woman for my little boy, but no that old coot took care of that. Arthur cannot even stand before his wife for his own principles, let alone defy or correct her overbearing opinions. Would he say no to anything his wife said especially if it concerned her darling daughter? My son would be nothing more than a puppet in the hands of a new puppeteer. Did you even stop to think how the responsibility of taking care of an infant would have influenced his own love life? He would have needed a partner who was willing to allow your son in their lives and not someone whose only goal was to enjoy the parties and the fame."

"Oh! I just hope that he wakes up enough to see that the perfect woman for him has been beside him all along." She could not continue, her emotions finally catching up with her, she turned and buried her face in her husband's chest trying to stem the tide of tears.

**Everyone within earshot including the author thanked the fates for taking the last minute decision to change the destiny of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger and saving their ears from Lily Potter's rant.**

James Potter exclaimed, "Lily! Look Harry's kissing Hermione."

"… and she's kissing him back!" Sirius joined the general cheer. Everyone was happy, though there was a tumultuous cheer for the couple, two of them were mostly glad that due to these new developments, the tempest would give them a miss the next time.

"I could watch them being happy for all eternity" Lily Potter squealed, happy that her son had finally come home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Number 3:**

I started this as an opening for the vigilante challenge but decided not to continue it though. The challenge has limited scope for novelty and instead I came up with a different story titled 'Crusade' that would be on Harry Potter and Hermione Granger going vigilante and it's still in the planning stage. I am not sure when I would be able to start on it but please watch out for it.

**Mr. and Mrs. Po… err… Smith**

At 15 years of age, Harry Potter was content with his life. He lived in a small town near the North-Western part of England almost right on the border with Wales. He worked at a little diner in the town as a cook making breakfast and lunch. The diner catered to a few regulars and the occasional motorist who would stop to sample the fare the town had to offer.

Left on the wayside by his uncle and aunt when he was just 11 years old, he was very lucky to not only find work when no one would risk employing a child but also to avoid going to an orphanage or in the custody of social workers. He did not want that, he had only a few more years before he would be an adult and could not imagine settling down with a new family however accommodating they might be. On the other hand, if his own uncle was willing to dump him just because he had an extra mouth to feed even though he was the primary cook in the house, there was no guarantee that the new household might be any different.

Here and now, he could live his life the way he wanted and even earn some money until he could really make his way in the world. He was studying to enroll in a cooking school and dreamed of owning his own restaurant in London one day. He was not paid much but with enough food to eat, he did not complain and besides, any life away from his notoriously difficult to live with relatives was all good in his book. Now that he had saved some money from the job, he hoped that he could buy something for himself for Christmas which was only a few days away. Maybe some nice shoes for the coming winter and some decent clothes that actually fitted him, not the dreadful cast offs from his cousin. Looking back actually they were not that dreadful, as they lasted him about four years, if you forget that they were too big for him, that is.

With his work done for the day, he was not needed to prepare dinner as the demand for that was very less but with the weather turning worse the land lady was closing for the night any way; he hastened to reach his home. The leftovers from lunch that would be plentiful for him for dinner clutched safely in his hand, Harry hurried out of the diner. Though it was barely five, it looked pitch black with heavy clouds gathering and a thunderstorm brewing. Tugging his coat a little tighter to his body, Harry started on the brisk half a mile walk. The coat was a good one and one decent possession he had, and it was his cousin's too but his cousin's enormous girth was beneficial to Harry for once. The coat turned out to be too small for his eleven year old cousin even when his uncle bought a coat that was originally meant for a fifteen year old. Now when Harry himself was fifteen, it fit him like a glove.

So eager was he to get home that he almost missed the timid and desperate plea for help, "Sir! Can you please spare me some change or some food" a girl barely older than him called out. "I am starving and I…" here she hesitated for a fraction before continuing, "… I will do anything in return for a square meal" she finished with trepidation.

Harry paused in his walk and took a good look at the girl; she was dressed in clothes that were certainly not cheap but definitely not designed for a cold night. Judging by her countenance and by the way she held herself, Harry thought that she came from a well to do family but must have fell on bad times, he was not sure though. 'Was this all a lure to trap him?' Harry heard about such con artists, trying to rob people or worse get them to succumb to their advances and ruin them.

Still he hesitated, "I am sorry, but I do not have enough to spare" he said at last, which was true in a way and began to move.

Then he saw the vulnerability and desperation in her eyes, and finally the devastation she felt when he refused. He could not leave her like that, god knows what might happen to her at night and the storms late in December would be freezing and brutal. She might not survive the night and he did not need that on his conscience. Then he remembered his own plight just a few years ago, he might have been in the same situation if Theresa did not take pity on him and give him job, now it was his turn to do some good.

With the decision made, Harry turned back to the girl, "Alright, come with me" and resumed his walk at a slightly sedate pace than before.

He tried to hasten the pace but the girl was barely able to keep up, "Come on" he urged, "We do not want to be caught out in the storm."

His attempt to cajole some haste in her did nothing to speed them up, he also saw that the girl was shivering and barely able to put one foot before the other. He reached over and took her hand, "My god! You are freezing" he exclaimed.

The girl now stopped all pretenses and tried to hug some warmth into herself. Coming to a decision, Harry whipped his jacket off, "Get onto my back and cover yourself with my jacket" he instructed, getting down on one knee to give her better access.

"But… but…" she tried to stammer out some protest.

"We do not have much time and with you on my back, I will have some warmth. Besides if I set a brisk pace, that will warm me up too, you can barely walk…" he tried to reason with her.

The girl realized it too but had to put up a token resistance. With the new arrangement, Harry made good time, much before the storm struck. Entering his home, which was no more than a small cottage with only two rooms, he immediately fired up the electrical heater to give them some extra warmth. The cottage had a kitchen/ dining room and a bedroom/ living room with an attached bath and was the only thing he could afford with his meager pay, unless he wanted to live on the street and he was much too proud to do that.

"Why don't you clean up? I will heat up some stew and I have bread and some leftovers from lunch, it's not plenty but…"

"It's plentiful, thank you sir" she cut him off.

Harry directly her to the bathroom and began working on dinner, he was thankful for the many meals he missed before and so could spare enough for the starved girl. By now the storm was raging and he was glad that he could take the girl in; he would not want to be out in that! After about fifteen minutes she came back looking a lot better and Harry could not help notice that she was pretty in an understated way, but her face was rendered uncommonly beautiful by the expression of contentment returning to her brown eyes. Much like his black hair, her brown hair was uncontrollable and bushy adding to, in his modest opinion, her allure.

Harry put a generous portion of the leftover meat pie and stew to be had with fresh bread before her but she spoke before she sat down to eat, "I want to thank you again sir, I do not know what I would have done if you had not stopped, I had nowhere to go."

"Do not mention it, it's the least I could do" he waved her gratitude away. "I admit I was reluctant at first, worried that you may try and con me."

"Then how were you convinced that I was not going to?"

Harry contemplated for a few seconds if he should say it or not but then decided to just come out and say it, "Honestly, it was your eyes."

"My eyes, Sir?"

"Yeah, as they say 'eyes are windows to the soul', they showed me that you are a good soul, forced into a desperate situation that you had no control over and never wanted. I saw the vulnerability and the despair when I refused. It's Harry by the way, not sir; I am Harry Potter."

He did not expect the gasp of shock in reply, "No, it can't be!"

"I think I know my own name, thank you very much" he said bemused at her reaction.

The girl suddenly looked contrite, "I am sorry, I did not mean it that way." Then she sat heavily on the chair and rubbed her hands over her face tiredly, "This is too much; I don't know what to say."

Harry sat on the only other chair at the table, "Why don't we start on dinner and you can tell me all about it. Oh! If you have not eaten for some time…"

"Two days" she supplied.

"…then I suggest you take it slow" he advised.

With a nod of her head she started on the bread and stew; she took a moment to savour the taste before starting, "My name is Hermione Granger…" and she told him all about the wizarding world, about Lord Voldemort, the legacy of the 'Boy-Who-Lived', the Potter fame and his own story as was known in that world.

Whenever he could Harry interjected with his own experiences which gave him the label of a 'freak' at his relatives house; landing on the roof of his school when chased by his cousin, turning the hair of his teacher blue, talking to a snake, causing the glass from the snake's enclosure to vanish and a few other unexplainable incidents. Those events did not make any sense at that time, but may be it was this magic in him that was causing all of that?

Hermione agreed, "It's called accidental magic or uncontrolled magic, may be a better term. All magical children have such episodes in times of great stress and here in Britain, you go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to control it and then some more." Hermione took some time to wipe her mouth on the napkin which gave her sometime to collect her thoughts, "I am honestly surprised that you did not get an invitation, I mean you are Harry Potter!"

Harry still could not understand what the fuss about all this 'Boy-Who-Lived' was, all he did was survive, did they not realize that it cost him his parents? Now was not the time for that though, "Oh! You mean those flying letters?" he asked instead.

"Flying letters?"

He then explained about all the letters that came on his birthday and a few days after that, some of them flying through any openings they could find. "After that my uncle was so mad that he drove all the way to Devon and we lived in a shack on a rock out in the sea for a day. Then when he saw a strange man he drove us all again; after that we never stayed at a place for more than a day always on the move. I mean the man was nearly as big as a car, he must have been magic."

"Men are called Wizards and women, witches Harry; but you are right, that man must have been Hagrid. He's a half giant."

Harry's mind shut down for a few seconds, "Giants!" he asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah!"

"Any way, when it was time for my cousin to go to his new school, we returned but there were no more letters or any visits from strange people."

"Must have been after the first of September" Hermione mused.

"Yes it was."

Their dinner now finished, Hermione rose to put away their dirty dishes but was stopped by Harry's words, "Now that you have had dinner, where's my payment?"

'… and there it was' Hermione couldn't say that she did not expect that, it was too good to be true, but she _was_ surprised, 'Merlin! He could not wait even for the dishes to be put away' she thought. What boy could resist when he had a girl all to himself and alone too, even if it was Harry Potter supposedly the poster boy for all the good in world. She hesitated but then she did promise that she would do anything for a square meal, he kept his side of the bargain and it was left to her. Steeling herself, she slowly unbuttoned the top button of her full sleeved shirt but stopped when Harry beckoned here closer.

'Does he want to undress me himself' she thought but complied.

So she was shocked when she felt his hands going around her and held her in a tight but a very warm hug. It was a long time since she was held in an embrace that gave her a feeling of security, at least not since she grew up and went to Hogwarts.

"This is the first time that someone had hugged me, at least that I can remember" Harry explained as a means of getting her to understand why he did it.

Hermione was thankful that her reaction to his shocking admission was genuine enough that it covered her relief at the realization that Harry really did not expect anything other than that hug in payment for the meal. She did the only thing she could think of at that moment and said, "No that was you hugging me" and then grabbed him and hugged the stuffing out of him, "… now this is me hugging you."

This time both of them couldn't hide their embarrassment at the position they found themselves in, "I confess this is the first time that I hugged a boy that was not my father" Hermione said trying her best to appear nonchalant but failed miserably.

They began clearing the table and Harry started to hand wash the dirty dishes while Hermione helped to dry and put them away. "So, why are you here, running and so far away from Hogwarts?" He asked.

"The school has a professor teaching us defense, who is nothing more than a Ministry appointed bureaucrat whose sole aim under the guise of enforcing discipline, was to persecute anyone, who in her opinion, were unworthy of learning magic."

"Oh! You mean people like you, what was that word… muggleborn?"

"Yes and some half-bloods who do not have influential backers. The reason she was appointed was to bridle Dumbledore who was insisting that the dark lord returned after murdering a student from Dumstrang, Victor Krum. Admittedly, there was no evidence for that but with another death eater being found in the school at about the same time, disguised as a master auror no less, you would have to believe the headmaster's word" but then she knew that you have to take some of the events on faith and the signs for Voldemort's return were all there for those who wanted to see. Hermione also had had a blind faith in the headmaster who was acknowledged as the most powerful wizard of all time after Merlin, but after the debacle of Sirius Black's unlawful confinement under his very eyes and the subsequent execution without due trail, inside the school no less, she lost some of her faith in him but on the matter of a rise in death eater activity she agreed with him.

"So this woman was mainly sent to curb the slandering against the Ministry but she is using her position to cause racial discrimination?" Harry was appalled that such beliefs were gone unchecked and one who was only a rung lower than the Minister himself, giving fire to such discrimination and going without being removed from her post if not arrested, was unheard of. But then Hermione did say that the wizarding world was struck in the Victorian era. Something serious has to be done, not only to stop such a blatant disregard of human rights but also to garner support and take down this dark lord, who was responsible for his parents' murder.

Hermione continued, "I was targeted due to the fact that I was the best student of Hogwarts and giving the purebloods a bad name, their so called superiority due to blood status holding no water before me" during her recital, she began to grow upset but now she was nearly in tears, "There were always minor irritations like name calling or mild hexes but just before the school was to close for the Christmas holidays, under the guise of a routine check for contraband, I was nearly raped by a squad of purebloods with the woman's blessing."

"No!" Harry cried out in horror, "How was this allowed to happen in a school? What were the other professors doing?"

"Everyone was trying to hold on to their own jobs, she clearly stated that anyone going against her will would be summarily dismissed and even arrested on the charge of instigating trouble against the Ministry."

Harry fumed, this was outrageous. Hermione took heart from his reaction, "Luckily, I sensed that something was wrong and even before they could lay their hands on me, I ran. I lost my wand in the process but I took refuge in an unplotable room inside the castle and at the first opportunity escaped to travel to my parents' home."

Now tears began to flow from her eyes, "I do not know if it was by death eaters or under Umbridge's orders as a warning to the others, but when I reached home, I found them murdered." She broke down and Harry instinctively moved to comfort her. Hermione clutched at him as a lifeline and he had no other option than to sink to the floor with her and pull the distraught girl into his lap and try and comfort her.

"I… couldn't even bury them, Harry" she broke down into fresh cries of anguish again. The past couple of days she kept her tears bottled up trying to survive, but now that she found an anchor she could no longer hold them away. Harry did his best to comfort her, as a child he never received any comfort in his own pain. Whether it was physical or emotional, he was always left to suffer alone, he did not wish that fate even on a mortal enemy and so he gave her all the comfort and assurances he could provide.

She composed herself enough to continue the tale, "I thought that I saw someone who looked like a wizard approaching me and so I bolted."

With him arms still around her he asked, "Don't take it the wrong way, but surely you must have some relations you could go to?"

"No, my mother was an only child and my father was an orphan, he took my mother's name when they got married."

"What about friends in the magical world? Boyfriend…" he hesitated.

She scoffed at that, "I am an insufferable know it all. Who would want to date me? I am not pretty, what with my unruly hair, boys run from me. There was a Christmas ball last year at the school and not willing to risk the humiliation of being the only girl to be without a date among those who were old enough to attend, I spent the Christmas at home; it was the last one with my parents" she sniffled.

Harry began rubbing circles on her back but he could not help but comment, "Well, it's their loss…"

"What do you mean…?"

Harry sighed, now he really put his foot in the pie, "The boys at Hogwarts are either blind or are intimidated by you. You are very pretty, beautiful even."

Even through her grief, Hermione's cheeks pinked, "You don't have to be polite Harry, It was a good attempt to lift my spirits, but I know I am just a plain Jane."

Harry snorted, "Like all those boys you too are delusional."

"Thank you Harry" she said sincerely. With her grief briefly forgotten she realized that she was nearly straddling Harry and as gently as she could without sending a wrong message to the boy whose company she was really starting to like, she got up.

In an attempt to cover the awkward situation, Harry asked, "So I am some kind of messiah for the people of the wizarding world, they are just waiting for deliverance." Getting a nod of Hermione's head, he continued in a much lighter vein, "… and there's a fortune waiting for me…"

Hermione frowned; in the little time she spent with him she could not imagine Harry to be arrogant like the Malfoy prick. Now when he came to know about money waiting for him, he was acting like that was the most important thing, "Well, not that I know for certain but at least everyone in the wizarding world believes so."

Harry correctly interpreted her thoughts verging on disappointment at his perceived excitement regarding money, "Don't get me wrong, if I really was this messiah, I would do everything in my power to end the threat. I mean this was the guy who brought much grief into my life, didn't he. You have to admit though that we could do with some spending money for clothes, books, training, and not to mention something decent to eat."

Hermione had to agree and he did admit to be willing to do the best he could do to end Voldemort but she had to ask, "We?"

She got a shy smile in response, "Well, yes, unless you have some other plans. Face it, I need all the help I can get and …." He mumbled, "… I like you a lot." Hermione blushed a bright red at that admission and merely nodded her head in acceptance.

"Do you want to have some tea?" Harry asked trying to overcome the awkward moment.

"Thanks Harry, but no, I am really tired and after my breakdown, I need a good night's sleep."

"After we get some money, we will go and give your parents a proper funeral Hermione" Harry promised her.

Though it was painful for her, Hermione had to discourage him, "No Harry, I am sure that the ministry or whoever it was, would be waiting for me. I will wait till things settle down a bit, or at least we are in a position of strength, I am sure my parents would understand."

Harry let out a regretful sigh, she did have a point. "I will have to find where my own parents were buried. If you want we could put your parents to rest beside them."

He got another hug in return, "Thanks Harry. I am sure they would like that". What else could she say; she had no one to turn to or nowhere else to go.

Harry began fretting about the sleeping arrangements and Hermione understood what it was about, "We will share the bed Harry."

There was no other option as he did not fancy sleeping on the cold floor, "But…" he tried to protest.

"But nothing Harry, unless you have a hidden room or an extra set of mattress and quilt…" his argument died a premature death after that.

Clad in his old pair of pyjamas which were a little too snug for him but still large for her, Hermione snuggled into him without preamble. Harry stiffened for a bit but relaxed under the warmth offered both by the quilt and also the soft body lying nearly on top of him. He had to admit, he liked it a lot and sleep did not look inviting at all, not with the prospect of losing the sensation of holding her like that, Hermione was soft in a lot of places.

"Please do not kill me if my hands wander to places they should not" he tried to joke.

Hermione chuckled, "I will sleep on it."

Harry's thoughts inevitably turned to the moment of his indecision when he met Hermione, "What would you have done if I walked away, Hermione?"

He did not get a response for a few moments and wondered if she fell asleep but then he heard her reply in a small voice, "I would probably have sold my body for some food. I am sure I would have died otherwise, and in retrospect it probably was the dignified thing to have happened but at that time it looked like a very daunting prospect, anything was better than dying, even the loss of my self-respect."

That was what Harry was afraid of, "I am sorry, truly sorry … sorry for even thinking about walking away. No one should be forced into such a situation and I promise you that from now on, I will take care of you to the best of my abilities as long as I can or you allow me to."

**Next morning**

Harry woke up well before dawn, he was used to it as he had to go to the diner early and start on breakfast. He marveled at the situation he was in, never in a million years he imagined himself holding a pretty girl while she was asleep. He dreamed about getting married one day and accepted it as an inevitable event but never really gave it a thought to it, focusing instead on more important things, like making a living. Now that he had Hermione in his arms, he never wanted to let her go.

Hermione was also feeling the same thing, she woke up as soon as Harry did; with her head on his chest she could sense the slight change in his breathing pattern from being asleep to wakefulness. She was pleasantly surprised at the ease with which she accepted this, sharing a bed with a boy she knew for less than half a day and her unabashed desire to do it every night from now on.

Her thoughts were broken into by Harry; he must have sensed her being awake, "Good Morning beautiful! Sleep well?"

She gave him a bright smile, "Yes, Thank you" and then her smile turned bashful, "Beautiful?"

"Yes, I will remind you every day that I am lucky to have the privilege of having you in my arms."

He got a serene smile in return, "a girl could get used to such a wakeup call very quickly. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Oh yeah, It was the best night's sleep … like forever." Seeing her furrowed brow he elaborated, "I have had nightmares for as long as I could remember; it was almost always my parent being killed. Now-a-days though, they have changed, I almost feel as if I am seeing another's perspective, and sometimes I get intense pain in my scar. Not tonight though, sleeping with you was like a boon to me, I could get used to this."

Hermione did not know what to say, on one hand she was flattered that he thought that she was able to keep his nightmares at bay, happy that he wanted to continue their arrangement but also troubled at the same time about what he revealed. She did not have any information on curse scars though so could not offer any explanation, other than, "Now that Voldemort is alive, he might have been influencing them somehow." Then she brightened and a little mischievous too, "That means you will have to hold me to sleep every night."

Harry smiled at her, his embarrassment forgotten, he wanted this and it was now or never to make it known, "… and I would not want anything else in the world."

"Why, is that a proposal Mr. Potter?" she asked pretending to be snobbish.

"No" Harry answered in complete seriousness. "I will propose to you with a proper ring" he promised.

"I will be waiting for that day" Hermione answered all pretense lost.

That was the perfect time for the perfect first ever kiss for either of them and they did not waste any time in letting their lips meet.

"This is Stella Smith, my cousin. Her parents finally traced me down yesterday and invited me to move in with them across the pond. They left to stay in a hotel at Liverpool last night, but Stella elected to stay back." Hermione was an uncommon name, with people probably looking for her they thought it would not do to use it and the name Potter could turn out to be a magnet for trouble. To prevent awkward questions about them staying together, they decided to pretend as cousins and go by Stanley and Stella Smith.

Theresa gave Hermione a knowing smile, "Take care of him, Ms. Smith; he is a good lad" and got an embarrassed one in return and an "I will Ma'am."

Despite her protests, Harry decided to help Theresa out with the bulk of the preparations for lunch and with Hermione's help made short work of it. They had a lot of planning to do but first and foremost they had to go to Gringotts for Harry to claim his inheritance and get some money out to buy some decent clothes in the muggle world for the both of them, in fact they needed a complete wardrobe; Hermione was confident that the Goblins would be discrete but the same could not be said for the merchants in Diagon Alley.

They would probably have to go to France for their wands and maybe potion ingredients and other stuff for training too but books would be a problem. She knew a little French to get by but nowhere near to read and understand from books. Harry was a different case, he knew nothing and if they wanted to keep his identity a secret, Ireland was probably out too. They might have to go across the pond after all.

The other problem was where to live, her parents' house was probably out of question, maybe she could get their attorney to sell it off along with their practice and then buy a new house somewhere in an upscale neighbourhood known for its discretion or if not, buy an out of the way estate. She was sure that Harry would ask her to save the money, but if she was to be a part of Harry's life from now on, as they both hoped to be, then she did not need the money. Pitching in the money from the sale with a part of Harry's own money, they could get a good place to live, with enough security from the Goblin wards to remain incognito for as long as they need.

Before they left the diner, Theresa had one last bit of advice to give Harry, "… and you take good care of her young man, you have a long road ahead" she had no idea how true her words were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Number 4:**

He made a promise to her, that he will keep her safe, then she was marked a 'Mudblood' for life and now he had an appointment with destiny, to face an insurmountable fate; what was he to do?

**Absolution**

Hermione was returning to the Gryffindor common room her spirits high, with Ron playing wonderfully and literally saving the match with his excellent keeping, why wouldn't she be. Now that he had finally managed to earn his own commendation, she hoped that Ron might lose his jealousy streak and grow up enough. She hoped that she would finally be able to have her dreams come true; after patching up with Harry over the stupid 'Half Blood Prince' book and now things looking up with the possibility of bagging Ron as her boyfriend; Hermione was certainly doing cartwheels in her mind.

She took a slight detour to the library to return some of the books she had and get new ones. She did not mind missing the party too, but was tempted to enjoy the sight of Ron basking in the glory that he earned all by himself.

Her heart was shattered however when the very first thing she was upon entering the boisterous party, was Lavender Brown pouncing on Ron and locking her lips with him. Ron was shocked at first but when Lavender pulled back, he dived in to deepen the kiss. Tears threatening to break through, Hermione turned tail and left the common room at a brisk pace and entered the first unused class room she saw. She hoped that no one saw her departure and then began crying bitterly, after so long, she finally hoped that Ron would see what was before him and ask her out but them at the very first opportunity he went and broke her heart, again. She could not deny that she was dreaming about it and though she would vehemently deny it, the thought of Ron asking her out in the middle of the common room after one such emphatic win kept her awake many a nights and now her dreams were shattered beyond repair.

'Could she get over this heart break and hope to catch Ron on the rebound? Did she really want to be the second choice? Would Ron even break up with Lavender for that to even be possible? Was Ron really interested in her or was she living with a delusion?' All these raging thoughts brought on a headache and even the amazing twittering birds she created without any serious thought and were now encircling her did not soothe her anguish. She did not want anyone to find her in such a state especially Harry or worse Ron; she did not want to have the humiliation of seeing Lavender flaunt her new catch in front of her. It was no secret among the girls of her year that Hermione was pining for Ron and now that everyone saw Ron prefer the buxom blonde over her, it would add fuel to the gossip that was sure to start.

She thought that she was safe in the out of the way classroom and so was startled when the door opened. Hermione hastily tried to wipe her tears but they were unrelenting, thankfully it was only Harry, even though she wished that she was not found out, it was better that it was Harry.

"Oh! Hi Harry, I was just practicing" Hermione said referring to the twittering birds.

Harry gave her an awkward smile, "They are beautiful".

He settled beside Hermione on the teacher's table with his legs touching the ground while hers were hanging in the air, not quite reaching the ground. Hermione was thankful that Harry did not say anything, did not try to defend Ron or apologize on his behalf, just sat beside her, giving her his silent support and Hermione was grateful for that. She had her breakdown and was in no mood for any explanations or awkward apologies which were neither sincere nor from the one who actually was the culprit.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Hermione sighed heavily, "How does it feel, Harry? To see the one you want with another guy?"

Harry looked at her, contemplating his answer, he knew that she was alluding to Ginny, but no one, not even Hermione knew who he was actually thirsting for; someone who he was now convinced was out of his reach. He wanted to stall, to lie that it was going to be alright in the end to cheer her up, but at that moment with his future uncertain, he wanted someone to really understand what his life was like. He did not want to burden Hermione, who was carrying her own share of problems, but he felt that she should know the truth. What she thought was a burden she was carrying around or feeling crushed about, was nothing in comparison to what he had felt all his life.

"It doesn't feel any different than I feel every day of my life actually" Harry replied frankly.

Of all the things Hermione expected, this was nowhere close and that proclamation alone stopped her tears. She tried her best to puzzle out Harry's statement but finally had to concede defeat, "What do you mean Harry?" she asked with a frown marring her face.

Now that he had actually taken the first step, the rest followed soon, "Like a reject" he said without any emotion in his voice. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at that, she could barely hang on in the torrent that was Harry's anguish pouring out of him and frankly it scared her, "Ever since I have known, I felt only rejection in my life; rejection from my Aunt and Uncle when I was a mere babe. Disappointment when they took away my perfect homework to give it to their darling son, rejected by my peers and teachers at primary school for being dressed in my cousin's castoffs and generally being a freak. Coming here was no better, praised one minute and pushed into a hell the next, I have stopped looking for the rainbow after the storm. Now that I know what's in store for me in my future" Harry scoffed before continuing, "… a distinct lack off any future, I feel as if I understand everything that has happened to me, all of this was for my own good. If need be I can go to my death knowing that it was what I was prepared for, a total lack of any hope. What is the disappointment of losing the girl I love to another guy?" What he did not say though was the pain at seeing her pining over someone who was not him and who was not at all suitable for her in his opinion. If she was to choose someone over him, it should have been someone who would appreciate her and support her in everything she wanted to do. Ron was a good guy but he had his own beliefs that were ingrained, and never took the time to understand any other point of view, he was not someone who would support Hermione's sometimes very radical ideas.

Hermione was frankly horrified; she thought that she knew the boy who she considered her best friend, but what she knew was what she saw through a tinted glass. Overcome with emotion, she grabbed him in a fierce hug, "You are not a reject, Harry; you are a wonderful person. It's Ginny's loss that she does not realize what she's missing."

'… and therein lies the problem. The one I want to spend my life with, the one I want to fight with death for, does not realize who I really want, and she does not want me' he thought but aloud he said, "What you say does not change the fact about how everyone sees me as, Hermione, what I am intended to be. I was born to be only one thing, a means to end Voldemort, nothing else." He returned her hug, "Thanks for the thought though."

Hermione wanted to refute his argument, his entrenched opinion of himself, 'does he not realize what he really is, his selflessness, his courage, his impeccable morality, and not to mention those utterly gorgeous eyes. Who would not fall for them?' she thought. Unfortunately, it did not occur to her that she herself was a contradiction to her own assessment. Before she could say anything though, the door burst open to admit a giggling Lavender dragging an equally silly looking Ron.

"Oops! It looks like this room is taken" Lavender blurted out before darting out again.

Ron scratched the back of his neck and gave the two a lopsided smile, "Hey Guys! What are you doing here?"

Hermione's temper rose, that question was probably innocent enough but the circumstance that she was in; snuggled into Harry, with her head on his shoulder could be misconstrued. Besides the revelations from her best friend shocked her very core, "Nothing that would interest you Ron, go back to your girlfriend. I am sure that she would not like if you keep your lips away from her for too long" Hermione gritted out barely restraining her fury at the redhead.

For the umpteenth time, Ron's jealousy at Harry surfaced again, "Doesn't look like nothing to me."

That was the trigger to her bottled up frustration, without any other word she directed the circling birds to attack Ron who beat a hasty retreat at the furious onslaught. Hermione choked out a sob but managed to keep her tears at bay.

"That was awkward" Harry broke the ensuing silence, "Your potential boyfriend catching you with another guy all alone." Harry was proud of himself that he kept the bitterness he was feeling away from his voice.

Hermione chose not to comment on the boyfriend tag but instead inadvertently dug the barb deep into Harry, "Nothing compared to your life though" she snorted.

The silence gave Hermione a chance to really think about the events, though her judgment was clouded due to her infatuation with Ron, she had to accept that she thought very less about Harry's real plight. "I never knew, Harry. I always thought that you were happy with your life, yes, I heard tales from Ron and the twins but never thought that they had some truth in them" she sighed.

Harry shrugged; what could he say, he never tried to garner sympathy or broadcasted his miserable life like Malfoy would flaunt his opulence. "I do not blame you Hermione; I only let you see what everyone wanted to see. I was afraid to open up to you, to get any closer to you, for the same reasons as I have mentioned before, of being disappointed."

Drowned in her own self-pity, Hermione was oblivious to the implications of Harry's words. '… and here I was worried about grades, deathly afraid of losing a single mark in a test, pitying myself about boyfriends.' She did not voice her thoughts on the matter, '… when Harry is convinced that he does not have a life to live…' An involuntary snort escaped her.

"Care to share what was so funny?"

"Nothing of importance, Harry" she hedged but then she sighed, "… it's just that I was worried about things like boyfriends, crying my eyes out that the person I imagined kissing me, kissing someone else right before my very own eyes, that too when I did not even have my first kiss." She hesitated trying to impart the seriousness of her words, "… when I should have been concerned about my best friend surviving an impossible fate."

"It's not your life to be worried about, Hermione" Harry was pragmatic.

Hermione acknowledged that, "It's not but without you, I might not even have life Harry, so of course it's my concern." The summer before school was to begin, Ron finally revealed to Hermione that it was Harry who forced him to come to the toilet that she was trapped in with the troll; he never apologized for his crass comments though.

"I do not know how you remain sane with all this going on Harry. Just worrying over my classes and the follies of one Ronald Weasley is driving me nuts. I would have run to the hills a long time ago…"

"No" Harry objected, "You would not. You care about your friends and would never abandon them; just like I care about my friends. There are people like Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Ron, the Weasleys but above all others, you. I care about you too much to even think about leaving you in danger. I would do anything to see that you have a happy life, even if it meant that I do not have a life."

Hermione was thunderstruck. She knew that Harry cared about her to do anything to keep her safe, but hearing it said, was something else altogether. 'Does he even know what he is saying?' she thought. She could not know that Harry did indeed know what he was saying. His declaration set her on an irrevocable path of analyzing all her interactions with both Harry and Ron, her priorities in life. Yes, she always maintained that education was the most important thing for her but her actions of late did not match that. Her unbridled infatuation about a boy who was immature at best and an absolute nightmare when her opinions did not match his own, quite frankly ashamed her. Harry inexplicably replaced Ron from the forefront of her thoughts, but to what extent, and were her thoughts and feelings about him strictly platonic or not, she could not say yet.

"I wish there was something I could do…" she sighed.

A short silence followed while Harry debated whether he could take the plunge, he might never have a chance to kiss Hermione and so taking a deep breath to steady his rattled nerves, he tried to put up a nonchalant air, "… Let's see what we can do about one of your problems." When Hermione looked at him bewildered, he elaborated, "… your first kiss."

"Oh! That…" Hermione blushed brightly. She was unable to respond either way to that, what could she say? Be merciless and step on an already beaten Harry or jump for joy that she was going to kiss someone at last, and the fact that it was Harry Potter she was going to kiss not some desperate date, was an added bonus.

"… Just to get it out of the way" Harry proposed cursing himself for his blunder. He was relieved though when Hermione agreed and their slightly parted lips met in a gentle caress.

* * *

"Her… mi… nee" Ron mumbled in his sleep. He was in the hospital wing, recovering after barely escaping with his life due to the poison in the glass of mead he consumed. His tendency to be the first to grab anything to eat or drink, biting him back hard; it was only thanks to Harry's quick thinking and seeker reflexes that Ron even survived.

Harry caught Hermione's eye and grinned at her, eliciting a roll of her eyes accompanied by a furious blush and an angry hiss from Ron's girlfriend Lavender. That simple mumble while unconscious put paid to the relationship between Ron and Lavender and it was not pleasant; accusations were thrown around in the common room. Lavender accused Ron of chasing after another girl even when she was his girlfriend, while Ron accused her of being too promiscuous and forward.

That argument escalated quickly and might have ended with Ron getting slapped if not for the timely intervention of Ginny who dragged her brother by his ear when his infamous temper started to boil over.

"Now that he is available, you should go get him" Harry whispered to Hermione, joining her on the common room couch.

She shook her head instead, "No Harry, I am determined to help you out. I finally realized that surviving this war was of the highest priority than any thoughts of romance; I want you to survive this Harry, help you live your life. At the end of it all and if Ron is still single and stopped acting like a prat, I may look to a relationship with him."

* * *

Harry missed the final match of the quidditch cup due to his detention with professor Snape; he was desperate for some news about the fate of the match. He was relieved when he was hit by a blast of noise as soon as he opened the portrait to enter the common room, and was greeted by wild celebrations.

There were cheers of "Ginny!" interspersed with random noise. Harry understood that it probably was the youngest Weasley that saved the blushes this time and not his brother. He sported a large grin when the heroine of the match came sprinting towards him. He opened his arms to receive her and as he was gathering her in a hug, he felt that Ginny wanted more than a hug; he was sure that she was going to kiss him.

At the last minute Harry turned his head to take it on his cheek instead. Ginny tried hard to hide her disappointment, she felt that Harry was interested in her and broke up with Dean over a silly matter only to find that Harry was drifting away from her. She managed to return Harry's bright smile as he thanked her, "Thanks for getting the cup to Gryffindor Ginny; told you that you were a brilliant seeker" he disentangled himself from her embrace and gave her one last pat on her back before proceeding to congratulate the rest of the team. He had to endure another of Ron's bragging episodes but he endured it with a grin on his face and if he showed any sign that he was bored, it was limited to an exasperated roll of his eyes directed at Hermione.

Later that night when everyone retired to their beds, and Harry was left alone in the common room with Hermione, "You know she was about to kiss you" Hermione challenged him.

Harry knew who she was talking about and made no pretense otherwise, "Yeah!" he acknowledged.

Hermione was at a loss as to why he did it, Harry did look like he was hoping to get together with Ginny, "Then…" she trailed off.

This time though, Harry wanted to hide the real reason, he could not tell her that he was actually hoping to get together with Hermione and not Ginny. So he gave the next best answer he could, "You know about the path that I am to walk on, at least for the near future Hermione. How could I go on about as if my life was all rosy? Just like you said, ending this war takes precedence over everything else. If I survive and Ginny was still interested, then I will think about starting a relationship with her just like you will with Ron. I do not want to raise any false hopes in her, better for her to think that I am not interested in her and let her move on."

Hermione gave him a fond smile, "You care for her don't you?"

"You know how they call me an honorary Weasley; of course I care for her. They are like family to me."

For once Hermione was selfish, she felt bitter when Harry did not include her, "… and what about me Harry? What am I to you?"

Harry brought Hermione into his embrace and with tenderness lacing his voice replied, "They are _like_ family, but you my dearest, loveliest Hermione, _are_ family."

* * *

"Do you have to go Harry? It could be very dangerous?" Hermione pleaded with him.

Harry gave her an apologetic look, "I have to learn these things Hermione; you know that Dumbledore is not going to live long, with his cursed hand and all. Then it is left to only me" at her stern gaze he hastily added, "… and you, and possibly Ron."

Hermione relented, "Be safe Harry; come back to me" she grabbed his collar and pulled him to her and kissed him fiercely, "for luck" she whispered for his ears only. He gave up the remaining part of the 'Felix Felicis', the potion that would give them enormous good luck for a limited time so that they could accomplish their part of the mission; so it meant that Hermione had to kiss Harry for his own good luck.

Ron and Ginny looked dumbstruck with a little jealousy and probably resignation mixed with it, while Neville and Luna sported wide grins. Harry and Hermione ignored all of that as they were only focused on each other, "Don't worry; I will come back to you. I am with Dumbledore and today is not the day, at least I think so" he added with a grin. He then continued in a sterner voice, "You use that potion and do not take unnecessary risks. I want to come back to see you whole and healthy."

This time Hermione gave him a grin and nodded her head to send Harry on his mission. Now it was left to their small batch of Harry's inner circle of fighters and the DA to defend the castle.

The fight with the small band of Death Eaters that were led into the castle by Draco Malfoy was brutal but miraculously, they did not suffer any losses, except that of Dumbledore of course, killed by Severus Snape no less. Barring a few minor injuries, the defenders came unscathed; Hermione realized that Harry still kept her safe even without him being near her. There were a lot of very narrow escapes and all of that was due to the luck potion they have taken, again due to the fact that Harry anticipated the attack and gave them the potion.

The funeral for the headmaster was attended by a lot of wizards and witches who came from far to pay their last respects. There were a lot of people clamouring for the small amount of glory that came with being friends with the man and they were eager to tell the world about that; everyone, except for Harry who refused to say anything. He just stood behind the seated guests with Hermione leaning heavily into him and Ron on his other side.

Hermione cast her mind to the last time she so openly relied on Harry for support through difficult times and to keep her sane, but could not come up with an answer. During their third year when they thought that Buckbeak was being executed, she clutched Ron for support, she pined after him to take her to the yule ball in the fourth year, during the fight at the 'Department of Mysteries' she looked for Ron even disregarding her own safety which led her to be seriously injured and finally this year she was being pathetic trying to seek the redhead's attention. '… but who was the one who always kept her safe, who was the one that risked his very own life to save her and the entire world? Harry, not Ron. Then why was she not attentive to Harry? Why was she after the one who bailed out on Harry when he needed the support of his best mate the most?' Hermione had no answers to her own musings, but now that she was cocooned in Harry's arms and amazingly, she felt safe like she never did before, even with the ominous clouds gathering on the horizon.

* * *

"Choose Hermione, Choose now" Ron bellowed, his body trembling with suppressed rage. Harry was not sure why the man he thought was his best mate was so prone to such fits of jealousy. Harry remembered the quote, 'When the going gets tough, the tough get going' and here Ron was trying to turn tail and worse was trying to influence Hermione to follow him and abandon their search for the horcruxes.

"I know you love me; I know you want a life with me. Now is the time for you to make the move" Ron laid down the law like all husbands or boyfriends who thought they had the upper hand in a relationship do and Hermione was not even any of that to him, she was only his friend. He also forgot that she was a very strong woman with her own opinions about how things should be done.

Hermione gave him an equally furious look in return, "You are mistaken Ron; Yes I admit that I thought I loved you and even imagined a life with you. Despite all your immaturities I tried to love you but your actions last year have made me realize that you are still a child; flaunting your relationship with Lavender in my face, even with her on your arm, your main aim was to try and win me back rather than taking care of your girlfriend. Your priorities never matched mine, and now you want me to abandon a promise I made to my best friend; your actions have convinced me that unless you change, I cannot have a life with you."

Ron fumed at her and stomped out of the tent, throwing away the horcrux in fury. Hermione was stunned, she thought that her reprimand and frank assessment of Ron's behavior would actually beat some sense into him but never expected that he would abandon them again. Dropping the shield she erected to keep Ron from attacking Harry, Hermione sprinted to the tent opening.

"Ron! Ron, please come back." Hermione cried in despair hearing the 'crack' of someone apparating out. "You promised that you will stay and help Harry" she shouted in despair slowly turning to anguished sobs, "You promised!" Unable to stem the flow of tears she promptly fell onto the floor of the forest and burst into tears.

Harry was also stunned at Ron's actions but more importantly he felt his heart being crushed. Despite Hermione's words, he felt that her actions meant that she still harboured some feelings for Ron. Harry's assessment was however, far from the truth; Hermione was being genuine when she chastised Ron; any lingering feelings she might have had for their mutual friend died at that moment.

Putting up a brave front despite his heartache, Harry gathered the distraught girl into his arms, "He will come back Hermione; It's just Ron being a prat" he tried to cheer her up.

That did not help in stemming her tears, "He left us Harry, he left us alone to deal with the horcruxes…" she broke down again. Harry simply held her and tried to comfort her as best as he could, but his own grief at the realization that he lost all hope of having a relationship with Hermione did not help matters. He simply lifted her into his arms and walked back into the tent to lay her down on her bed before taking up watch outside the tent.

Hermione's tears abated at last but strangely she did not feel the hurt as intensely as she expected she would. Maybe it was the thought of Harry and herself left alone to face overwhelming odds or the stress and lack of food finally catching up with her that caused her to breakdown, she did not know, but she felt liberated. It was almost as if the mist had finally cleared and for once her thoughts and actions regarding Ron were clear; she could never imagine a life with the guy who time and again took the easy path when their journey became rough.

Her fatigue finally forced her to fall asleep but her slumber was nowhere peaceful; only a few minutes into it she began tossing and turning. "Do not leave me Harry; please I chose you. I will always choose you…" she began muttering, loud enough for Harry to investigate.

His heart soared at the thought of Hermione choosing him over Ron, frankly over everyone else. He finally realized that he was always at the forefront of her thoughts just as she was in his. He could not stop the tears that began to flow from his eyes, 'Oh! How did I put such a gentle soul in such pain? Give me your pain Hermione, let me take away your burden' he cried in his own thoughts.

He picked up the blanket from the floor and stretched out beside the fidgety woman and gathering her into his arms covered them both with the blanket. Harry felt her relax in his arms and her breathing evened out, he smiled at her imagining that she fell asleep in his arms. In a soft voice barely above a whisper he promised her, "I will never leave you Hermione; just like you chose me, I will always choose you. Even in the fifth year with Cho, you were the one I always thought about. I promise you this Hermione; I promise that as long as you live and let me, I will take care of you. I will keep you safe. I will never abandon you…" Saying that Harry bent down to gently brush his lips over hers in a fleeting kiss; it was a long time since they kissed, mindful of hurting Ron, and more often than not it was just a reminder of their promise to stay with each other, but in that instant Harry wanted to show her, even though she was asleep, that he would do anything for her.

After Harry drifted off to sleep holding her close, Hermione smiled to herself and settled more snugly into his embrace.

* * *

"You were never my choice, I chose the man in my arms" the ghostly figure of a woman raising out if the open locket spoke in a sultry voice.

"Stab it, Ron. Stab the horcrux" Harry shouted trying to get his friend to comply.

He however could not help but watch in fascination as two figures, naked and entwined rose out of the locket. Harry realized that it was Hermione and he, 'Oh! How he dreamed of that happening' Harry thought. He was suddenly warm all over inside, but one look at Ron shattered his dream.

His friend was holding the sword over his head ready to plunge it into the locket but his face was distorted with unbridled jealousy and maybe even a little bit of loathing at Harry. Harry was caught in a dilemma now; could he really tell him that the ghostly figure of Hermione was correct and risk losing Ron again? Or worse have the soul piece of Voldemort from the locket possess Ron just like what happened to Ginny? Or should he swallow his own hope and pride and tell him that there was nothing between Hermione and him? As usual he chose to go by his 'people saving thing', he was used to disappointment and rejection but Ron was not. He also knew that Hermione never said anything about her feelings regarding him, was he reading too much into her befuddled mumblings when asleep?

"Don's listen to that, Ron; Hermione is my family. She…" he was successfully able to hide his bitterness when he continued, "… she is like a sister, Ron." It was a diplomatic statement to let Ron make up his own meaning and Harry was successful, as Ron brightened considerably. With determination shining in his eyes, Ron stabbed the horcrux, getting rid of another one of Voldemort's soul piece.

"Let's not tell Hermione about this, mate. We do not want her upset, do we" Ron grinned at Harry.

Not trusting his voice, Harry nodded his head as that suited him just fine. During their walk back to the tent, Harry began worrying about Hermione's reception of their wayward friend but amazingly there were no explosions. On the other hand there was no warmth either; Hermione was just cordial to their friend, probably thinking the same way as Harry. 'Would she want to take the risk of going forward on the hunt, one man down? Probably no' she decided.

* * *

'MUDBLOOD'

Hermione could see the scar vividly, inflamed and an angry red on her fair skin. She was lucky in a sense that it was Bellatrix Lestrange who decided to torture her and mark her rather than the werewolf Greyback. She shuddered at the thought of being marked, in more than one sense, by him or even touched by him, for Hermione was sure that her fate would have been far worse.

All that she had now was a scar which she would carry for life, just like Harry and his lightning bolt scar, assuming she survived this ordeal, that is. Her thoughts were cut short as another scream shot out of her parched throat, in response to the agony that was her frayed nerves due to the 'Cruciatus Curse' from Bellatrix.

Hermione now understood with clarity what it meant to be Harry Potter; the pain he had to endure to be the savior of the wizarding world. Bellatrix was a powerful witch but she was still not Voldemort, Harry was tortured for far longer time than herself at the hands of the darkest wizard, but he still found the strength to get up and fight back. Hermione felt humbled in that moment and gritted her teeth in resolve, she was going to fight this; she was not going to succumb to the torture but still she could not prevent the next scream.

The fog of her pain cleared momentarily when she heard a scream that issued from another throat, but this one was not of agony but of anger and frustration. 'Ron!' she thought, she did not know where the others were held captive but hoped that her cries for help would be heard.

"Ron, help me" Hermione called out weakly only to increase the amusement of her captors. "Ron, please save me" she pleaded. The thought of Ron being alive cleared her mind some more and she remembered the one who always kept her safe, Harry. Even in her pain she was not prepared to betray Harry, so she kept her prayer to herself, 'Harry! You promised, you promised to keep me safe.'

Miraculously, her prayers were answered in the form of Dobby the house elf. Even before she could register what was happening, Hermione was whisked away from Malfoy Manor to the safety of Shell cottage where Bill and Fleur Weasley had a home. It was only later when she saw Harry digging a small grave she learnt that their diminutive savior did not make it out alive.

Long after the others went back into the house, Ron grumbling about food all the way, Hermione gave company to Harry beside the freshly filled grave of their little friend. Hermione knew that Harry was hurting and that was not just because of Dobby's death; she knew that he would be digging up old memories as far back as Cedric or may be even his parents. She had to give him hope, some incentive for him to find that extra bit of strength to rise from this new blow to his morale.

Hermione turned to Harry and taking his face in her hands kissed him deeply. The kiss was her desperate need to show him that he was not alone, that she was with him all the way, wherever that path might eventually lead to. It was also probably the most passionate kiss she shared with Harry, well the most passionate kiss ever for her, as Harry was the only one she had ever kissed.

The kiss brought Harry out of his funk though, "Not that I mind but what was that for?"

Hermione gave him tender smile, "You have kept your promise Harry, thank you for saving my life."

"You heard?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yes, I was only vaguely aware at first, thought that I was dreaming. But when I realized that you kissed me and were in my bed and holding me I was convinced."

Then his smile faltered, "… but I failed you Hermione, I did not keep you safe. It was my stupidity that led you into danger."

"No Harry; it was bound to happen. You do not know how many times I was on the verge of saying the name. We were riding our luck and Ron was not helping one bit by being a prat about food and being warm; we were all frustrated but especially you. No, it was not your fault; you risked your life to save me."

Harry snorted; he was probably choking back a sob, "It was Dobby who gave up his life to save ours."

Hermione ran her hand on the makeshift marker that Harry carved without magic, "… and he did it out of love for you. House elves only respond to their masters Harry and Dobby considered you a friend, ask him and he would say that he would do it again without hesitation; everyone would do that for you Harry, I would."

"That is my greatest fear Hermione; losing you. I cannot survive that" Harry replied, his grief over the loss of Dobby weighing heavy on his mind.

Hermione sighed; she knew that Harry was stubborn when it came to blaming himself. 'Damn that noble streak of his' she cursed. She also knew what would get him out of his funk, something to look forward to, something that he would take as a duty. She knew that she was playing dirty, blackmailing him on his 'people saving thing' but she had a 'Harry saving thing'.

"Ok Harry, I will give you a chance for penance. Promise me that you will talk to me before taking any major decisions in your life." Seeing the skeptical look on his face, she amended, "… at least until Vol… Riddle is dead."

Harry agreed to that immediately and they sealed that pact with a gentle kiss. They began walking back to the cottage hand in hand and Harry muttered to himself, "I will gladly do that all my life if only you would allow me to." Unfortunately what he thought was a whisper was loud enough for Hermione to hear, she hid her triumphant smile from him. 'Yay!' she thought, 'I got you now all to myself Mr. Potter'.

Now all she had to worry about was getting them through the war alive.

* * *

The battle was raging all around them and Hermione was glad that they now had only one more horcrux to destroy before Harry could finally take down Voldemort once and for all. Hermione could not believe how Ron did it but he opened the 'Chamber of Secrets' apparently mimicking the sounds that Harry made when they both entered the chamber the first time in their second year. 'Could parseltongue be learnt?' she wondered but the middle of a battle was not the place to solve a riddle.

She was fighting alongside Ron and Harry was nowhere to be seen and that worried Hermione.

Suddenly, Ron turned to her, "Hermione! Shouldn't we talk to the house elves?"

Hermione was shocked and anger quickly followed, "You want to force them to fight?"

"No" Ron took a step back in face of her anger, that was another difference Hermione noticed. Harry never backed away from her, he met her anger however justified it might have been, with assurance and tried to work it out. "No, we should warn them to either flee or take cover somewhere safer."

Hermione beamed at her friend, "Great Ron, why don't you go warn them while I look for Harry." The disappointment Ron felt was clearly etched on his face but Hermione was far too worried about Harry to even care. She began to walk towards the great hall when she heard Voldemort's broadcast giving them a respite for an hour and asked Harry to surrender or else face the destruction of every one inside the castle.

If she knew Harry, then he would take him up on that offer and would probably head towards Voldemort about this time. Hermione hastened to intercept him and just as she feared, Harry was trying to be as unobtrusive as possible while walking out of the main door. She ran and reached him, "… and where do you think you are going mister?"

Harry sighed and turned to face her, "I am going to see where the snake was, if I get a chance to kill him, I will kill him and then it will only be Voldemort."

"You didn't think about telling me this? You promised that you would talk to me, the Harry I knew would never break his promise" Hermione was angry.

"I did promise you, but this had nothing to do with that. I am not making any life changing decision here" Harry protested.

"Oh No! This is a life threatening situation and I am coming with you."

"Hermione, please" he pleaded, "I cannot put you at risk. Please let me go and I will try to be very careful and not seen."

Hermione was adamant however, "No Harry, I do not trust you on this. I am coming with you wherever you are going."

Harry admitted defeat and led her to the shrieking shack, "When he was sending out the ultimatum, he also forced a vision on me of him being in there and with Nagini too; I think he was baiting me."

They crept forward carefully after silencing their feet and masking their scent. When they looked in they could see that Voldemort was talking to Snape but the snake was coiled at Voldemort's feet which made it impossible for them to try anything. They caught the tail end of the conversation, "… I know why the Elder wand is not obeying me completely Severus. You were the last master of the wand and unless I defeat you, the wand would not be mine."

Snape lost even the small amount of colour he had on his face but before he could say anything, Voldemort hissed in parseltongue, "_**Nagini, Kill him**_."

Snape could not even make a move before the serpent sank her fangs in the erstwhile headmaster of the school, and repeatedly. Hermione stilled a cry and buried her head into Harry; she did not wish such an agonizing death on anyone, even if it was someone like Snape. Sure that the potions master was dead, Voldemort led the snake out of the shack and into the forbidden forest leaving behind a struggling man.

Harry and Hermione darted into the room to try and see if they could do anything to reduce the man's agony. Snape however, had one last act to do; he brought forth a memory that should have been given to Harry a long time ago if there ever was a chance to defeat the dark lord. Harry and Hermione would wonder later what would have happened if by some quirk of fate they could not meet Snape before his death. With the knowledge that Harry was a horcrux dead with Snape, they would have thought that Voldemort was mortal. Even if they would have succeeded to kill Voldemort, he would have fled as a wraith again. What would have happened then, would Harry have been taken over by Voldemort even if they destroyed his physical body again? That was the main reason why Harry and Hermione never forgave both Dumbledore and Snape even after their deaths.

Hermione was stunned at the revelation of Harry being a horcrux; they just exited the pensieve in the headmaster's office after watching Snape's memory and the import of what they saw hit her hard. This was a very big jolt to her hopes of having a life with Harry and she had nothing to say; for once her incredible mind froze at the prospect of living a life without Harry in it.

She was brought back to the present when she saw that Harry was kneeling before her, "Hermione, I made two promises to you. One was to talk to you before making any life changing decisions and I am fulfilling that now. The second was to take care of you as long as you live; I regret to say that I am unable to fulfill that promise. I humbly beg you to relieve me of that burden."

A spark of hope rose in Hermione; "No Harry, I cannot release you from that promise" she refused flatly.

Harry was stunned; he was prepared for arguments and even a bitter fight but was not ready for a flat out refusal. 'Did she not know the import of what they saw? He had to die if they wanted to destroy Voldemort forever, does she want to make a liar of him and force him to break his promise?' Harry thought. He was willing to do that if needed. Then another thought occurred to him, 'Would his promise be considered a magically binding oath? If so then breaking that promise would be enough to remove his magic and kill him'. With his death Voldemort would be rendered mortal; it certainly looked like a win-win situation from his standpoint.

Harry began to rise from his kneeling position, "The horcrux has to be destroyed Hermione; it does not matter if it was in me or not."

"No Harry" Hermione was unable to contain her tears, "No, I will not allow you to kill yourself, we can have a life together Harry. With all his other horcruxes destroyed, there is no chance for him to get back to life; we will never allow him to rise again."

Harry laughed bitterly, "It does not work that way Hermione. He existed as a wraith all those years ago, surviving; as long as there is even a single horcrux remaining, he could return to life, it did not take a horcrux in the ritual that brought him back. What would you do if the horcrux in me takes control?"

Now Hermione plunged into her stubborn side, something that she rarely did and never with Harry. He would always listen to her and either bow to her logic or convince her that he was right, but she knew that in this matter Harry would never listen to her, especially if there was even a remote chance for Voldemort to survive. So she dug in her heels, "Nothing of that sort happened before."

"Yes, but that was when his other horcruxes were present, maybe the one in me was dormant but without any anchors, the soul piece may possess me."

"He was unable to take control of you all these years, why would you think he can now? He could not survive in your body during the fight at the department of mysteries; your love, towards Sirius, me and all our friends made your body inhabitable for him." Finally she felt she had a foot hold here, "Didn't Dumbledore tell you that love was the most powerful weapon against him; didn't you believe that it was your mother's love that protected you from Voldemort that night? Do you think that she would stop loving you any more Harry? There are a lot of people who love you Harry, not just your parents and Sirius."

Harry snorted, "Yeah! For my fame and my money, for my purpose of keeping them safe by killing Riddle" he added with bitterness.

"Do you believe that of me Harry" Hermione challenged.

His gaze softened at that, "No!"

"Then let me continue loving you Harry; I will love you so much that he will never have a chance to even touch you, let alone possess you. You always say that I am your family, let me be that family Harry; let me give you that family you always wanted. Our children will love you so much and you would be so full of happiness that it will smother Riddle's soul."

Harry's eyes glazed over for a moment at the thoughts of having a family of his own, with Hermione. Hermione's own thoughts wandered to what they would have to do to have that family, 'This was not the time for such thoughts' she chastised herself. Then again maybe it was a good thing to keep his mind away from morbid thoughts, from his perceived death.

Hermione was sure that she was able to convince Harry to fight Dumbledore's interpretation of the prophecy, of his destiny. She was ready to take a huge step for Harry and herself even if Harry did not believe in it; she wanted to give him hope that he never had for himself. Hermione took Harry's hand in hers and placed it on her breast, "Yes Harry, happy thoughts, think about the future, our future and our family, the child that we will make together."

Harry was entranced gazing at his hand cupping her breast and Hermione took his other hand and placed it on her womb, "I will give you so many children and you will spoil all of them rotten; a little girl who will be the apple of your eye. They will love their daddy to pieces" tears began to rush in a torrent out of their eyes.

"Daddy!" Harry whispered in awe.

"Yes Harry, daddy" with that she grabbed Harry and kissed him with all the emotion and all the love she had for him. They stayed in each other's embrace for a long time but eventually returned to reality.

"Then make me one promise Hermione."

Hermione gave him a bright smile, "Anything Harry."

"Promise me that you will make sure that Voldemort never returns; you will kill me yourself if needed."

"I promise Harry" and then she promptly burst into tears.

* * *

Well, there was nothing much to say after that.

Hermione accompanied Harry to the forbidden forest and hiding under the 'cloak of true invisibility' they took a pot shot at Nagini, killing the snake instantly. The distraction allowed them to rain lethal curses on the congregated death eaters and escape in the ensuing chaos; freeing Hagrid in the process who unmindful of the danger to himself added to the destruction.

An enraged Voldemort launched an all-out attack on the remaining defenders of the castle but under Harry and Hermione's leadership, the forces of light were able to put up a brave resistance. Hermione took on Bellatrix by herself and held her to a standstill but with Luna hitting the insane witch with a 'bludgeoner' the Lestrange line was ended forever. Ron, Molly, and George teamed up to take down the three Malfoys and several other death eaters were brought down by the light side.

The elder wand refused to fight against its true master and when Harry fired a disarming curse at the same time, Voldemort's killing curse back fired on him. Harry and Hermione had no way to confirm that Harry did indeed have a piece of Voldemort's soul inside him or for that matter that he did not have one either, and so prepared themselves to make sure that there would not even be a wraith this time. As soon as Voldemort's body hit the ground, Hermione dropped a vial full of 'draught of living death' on him and Harry immediately transfigured it into a stone statue. That made the body and the wraith, if there was one, inanimate.

* * *

In the basement of Potter Manor, there lies a crypt under heavy wards even to this day, while in the void that was the way station where the departed souls were sorted to their destinations; either heaven or hell, an aged wizard with a long flowing beard waited patiently to guide the 'Boy-Who-Lived' to his destiny.

Harry's scar never bothered him again; was it due to the love in his life or was it because he was never a horcrux, they never knew. Harry and Hermione Potter never bothered about it too.

In the end, what was the absolution about; who felt the need for forgiveness and from whom. Was it Hermione for her failure to realize the real horrors in Harry's life, the love he had for her and be there for him sooner than she did, or was it Harry for faltering in his promise to Hermione and allowed her to be marked for life? It did not matter though as Harry and Hermione finally had their 'Happily Ever After'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Number 5: **

**Love: Ultimate Vanquisher**

Hermione had an early breakfast and sequestered herself in the library, going through a list of books she already had, looking for spells that could help Harry. If pressed, she would also admit that it was in the hopes of being away from the gaggle of giggling girls that followed either Harry or Krum everywhere.

'Harry' Hermione sighed, 'the poor boy could never catch a break.' Everyone called him a cheat when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, they knew for sure that he was no good even as far back as their second year with the parseltongue, but now with the announcement of the Yule Ball there were hordes of girls trying to catch his eye, hoping that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' would take them to the ball. Hermione never even entertained the thought of going to the ball; she was convinced that Harry would never ask her and was not comfortable going with anyone else. She scoffed at the thought, 'Hell, she would be lucky if someone asked her.'

Hermione sighed again; there was no point in reminiscing about what might happen. In her heart of hearts she hoped that she would be on the arm of her best friend for the ball. She was convinced that to Harry she was probably not even a girl, one of the guys; his best friend yes, but never in a romantic sense. Hermione just hoped that she would be able to dance with him on that night and that was the reason she desperately needed a date; being in the arms of the one boy who makes her heart flutter and that too on Christmas day was something she could live with, even if she only remained a friend to Harry.

Hermione lifted her head from staring at the book in front of her, not a single word lodged in her brain. She growled in frustration, her thought of spending a quiet time in the library coming to a naught as she spied the Bulgarian champion enter the library with his usual entourage of fan girls. She was beginning to close the books to make her escape when she saw that the eighteen year old pause and take a few uncertain steps towards her. 'Now, if there ever was a stalker, he was one' she muttered inaudibly. She never understood why the popular quidditch star would seem to follow her, she prayed that he would not come near her now with his fan following, her already frayed nerves could not take much more of the nonsense.

Hermione was nearly ready to leave the sanctuary of the library when a girl with beautiful blonde hair and startling Sapphire Blue sat on the chair next to her. Hermione noticed the Ravenclaw crest on the girl's robes but could not recognize her and so just flashed a smile and continued to gather her articles into her book bag. The girl beamed back at her, "Hello! Hermione Granger."

Hermione whipped her head at the girl in surprise and her eyes widened further when she flashed her wand and muttered a privacy charm around the table they were sitting at. She smiled serenely at Hermione's shock, "You do not know me but I know you. I am Luna, Luna Lovegood a third year Ravenclaw." That answered Hermione's question of why she never met the younger girl.

Luna continued to smile at her, "Troubled about finding a date to the Yule Ball?" she asked without preamble. Hermione could only stare at Luna in shock, 'How did this girl know?' was the only thought raging in her mind. She was broken from her shock by her next comment, "Did you ever consider Harry?"

Hermione's mouth opened in surprise but she was dragged out of her stupor, "Of course I thought about Harry, he was the first one I thought about. He is my best friend, I know I would enjoy the evening with him" she cried indignantly. She then gave Luna a sad smile, "… but Harry would never ask me."

Luna agreed with a nod of her head, "Yes, Harry would never ask you. He thinks that you have already been claimed."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, "Claimed?" she whispered.

"He considers you Ron's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" she sputtered. It seemed to Hermione that this was a morning of one shock after another, "… I am not" she finally managed to get the words out.

Luna continued unfazed as if she did not hear a word, "I overheard Ron regaling Harry with the dates you had during the weekends you went together to Hogsmeade without Harry. Hearing all those tales, Harry was convinced that you made your choice and he would never trespass on your choice."

Hermione was stunned; she never thought that Ron would say that. She had an inclination that Ron liked her but never dreamed that he would lie outright to Harry about their so called relationship. How was this possible? She was not at all interested in Ron, and she certainly never encouraged him on that. It was Harry she hoped to have a relationship with.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Luna's words, and the girl seemingly had a knack for finding out exactly what she thought. "Did you ever tell Harry about your so called dates? He had only Ron's accounts to go by." Hermione hung her head; she never talked to Harry about them fearing his jealously but forgot that Harry never showed jealousy, at least if there was other's happiness involved.

"In a way you were lucky that Ron's imagination stopped at holding hands and sharing intimate hugs with you and not gone on to kissing him senseless."

Now that was a scary thought and Hermione felt like she was splashed with cold water, kissing that mouth which was used only to shovel food in or spew garbage? In all the years she had known him, Ron never came across as one with a sense of decorum, did he even know about dental hygiene? An involuntary "eew!" escaped Hermione.

Then the realization hit her hard turning her earlier conclusions about Harry upside down, 'Harry knew that she was a girl, and not one of the guys. He was even interested in her but only backed off because Ron lied to him. She had to set it right; she had to try and see if Harry was interested in a relationship with her'.

A beautiful smile bloomed on her face involuntarily and was echoed by Luna. However, hers was a sly one, "Go, get your prince charming."

Hermione beamed at her, "Thanks Luna. What about you, is your prince charming around?"

Luna gave her a sad smile, "No, he is not around but hopefully I will find him someday."

Instinctively Hermione grabbed her in a sideway hug, "I hope you will find him Luna. Thank you for helping me get mine." With that she collected her bag and skipped out of the library, deliriously happy; her elation and hope giving her wings.

Luna sighed, in a different universe another Luna did indeed find her prince charming, a certain Harry Potter, but in this dimension it was Hermione to be the next Lady Potter. Luna hoped that at least in one incarnation, Hermione would have her happy ending and even thought she had a lump in her throat, she was glad she gave her the required push. In whichever dimension it might have been, Hermione's life was never happy; almost always trapped in a love less marriage, her hopes and dreams crushed and left only to give birth to children after children; or in the few occasions that she and Harry realized the unique bond they had, either or both of them never survived the coming darkness. Harry's life was a little better, he almost always triumphed over Voldemort and on a few occasions found happiness when he survived the battle mostly with her, Luna Lovegood or even Daphne Greengrass; but he did have his share of disappointments in a shallow wife and an overbearing mother-in-law.

Distracted by movement in her peripheral vision, Luna's eyes inadvertently found the Bulgarian champion who was scowling at her, probably for running Hermione out and ruining it for him. Luna knew that it was not meant to be for her, in this incarnation, but 'Perhaps…' her serene smile turned devilish, '… perhaps she could get to dance with Harry Potter' she thought. She fixed her eyes on Krum, '… Let's see if I can '_charm'_ him into taking me to the ball'. She was a Ravenclaw after all.

_**Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv**_

After exiting the library, Hermione began walking towards the Gryffindor common room in an effort to catch Harry before he disappeared somewhere. As it was a Saturday, Hermione was sure that he would be taking a break from the training. She debated if she would find him in the great hall for breakfast, but Harry was an early riser, he admitted only to her, as a habit due to his need to make breakfast for his Aunt and Uncle. Confident that he would have long finished his breakfast, she hurried to meet him in the common room, lest he go to the quidditch pitch for some flying, the weather was certainly bracing but that never hindered Harry.

Hermione saw Harry and all the other boys of their year, walking towards her, probably to exit the castle for a walk around the grounds. She saw that they just passed a group of giggling Hufflepuff girls who were throwing furtive glances at the boys, directed especially at Harry. Slowing down as she neared the boys, Hermione overheard Ron saying, "… are we supposed to ask a girl if they keep travelling in packs?"

She saw a thoughtful Harry who merely shrugged at his words, but seeing her grinned brightly at her. Hermione returned it in equal measure and slipped effortlessly beside him, the other boys ceding their space to her, which was rightfully hers any way. "Hi Harry, do you want to go to the ball with me?" she asked.

It was almost as if she cast a spell over everyone nearby that caught her words, mouths dropped open in amazement and a little confusion, all around them; not only among the fourth year Gryffindor boys but also others who happened to be there, boys and girls alike.

The confusion was no greater than in Harry, "Hermione ... I ... I…" he was clearly startled but he regained his composure very quickly. Like a Darcy gaining the favour of Elizabeth, he snapped his heels together and bowed to her, "It would be my greatest honour Miss Granger. Please forgive me as I was remiss in my duty to ask a lady like you out. I promise that I will make it up to you, even if it takes me a life time." He finished his little speech throwing a brief scowl at Ron before quickly changing it to a bright smile at Hermione; taking her hand Harry kissed her knuckles briefly.

Everyone around them was watching the scene wide eyed; most of the purebloods were aware of the wording that Harry used to address his best friend. The act of kissing her knuckles and calling her a lady in front of them all also sent a subtle message; do not mess with Hermione Granger or you will have to deal with me.

Hermione was pleased at the gentleman like behavior and the regard Harry showed her in front of quiet an audience was also gratifying. As things go in Hogwarts, this would be known to everyone by Lunch; she could not help glare at their mutual red headed friend but gave Harry a dazzling smile in thanks, "You don't have to do that Harry. I know that you were misled but the gesture is greatly appreciated, especially the life time part" she finished with a furious blush.

Harry wondered if she truly understood his meaning but her smile and subtle nod of her head, their special mode of communication, told him what he wanted to know and his own smile widened. Their year mates graciously kept their faces impassive but clearly understood the reference about being misled and especially the glares directed at Ron. There was definitely something going on but they did not pry, especially when it concerned Harry and Hermione.

"Now My Lady, it's a sin to be cooped up indoors on such a beautiful day. Allow me to escort you on a walk around the lake" Harry extended his arm for her and she took it with a small blush and the party resumed their leisurely walk.

Hermione could not resist one jibe at Ron, "… and that's how you do it Ron. If you want something or someone, you just go ahead and get it, no matter the situation."

_**Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv**_

With the formal opening dances done, everyone joined the champions on the dance floor and the music was much livelier. Harry simply stared into the brown eyes of the amazing girl he had in his arms, his best friend from almost the moment they met and now his girlfriend. They danced to a couple of songs but now were content to sway to the slow song with Hermione resting her head in the crook of his neck.

Harry felt content, the troubles of his life, of the tournament all but forgotten. A never before felt peace settled on him and his heart swelled with love, "I love you Hermione Jane Granger" the words just seemed to tumble unbidden out of his heart and mouth without any conscious thought.

Tears sprung into her eyes but at the same time her face was nearly split into two with her smile. Two contrasting signs in one person but together, convey one single emotion, unfathomable and unadulterated happiness. There was no need for words and Harry understood, he gently cupped her cheek and Hermione leaned into it sighing in relief and something much more.

"You have no idea how many nights I dreamed about hearing those words from you, Harry."

Though she would not see, Harry smiled at Hermione tenderly, "… and you have no idea how many nights I dreamed of telling you; but come day light, I held back."

"I know" Hermione sighed.

Harry had to ask, "How did you know Hermione?" How did she come to know that he was in love with his best friend?

"Would you believe it if I told you that it was a third year Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood?"

Harry's eyebrows touched his hair line in surprise, "Luna, the blonde waif?"

Hermione was also surprised that he knew her, but arching her eyebrow she questioned, "Waif?"

Harry shrugged and smiled sadly, "Yeah! She's an outcast in not only her own house but also pretty much the entire school."

"That's going to change" Hermione replied with fierce determination. She was thankful to the girl who Hermione suspected was very much in love with Harry too, but still gave up her dream to help her.

Harry drew her into him and with Hermione's head resting on his chest, they continued to sway to the music. "I've seen the loneliness in her eyes Hermione; I have been trying to befriend her but still…" he trailed off.

"Just befriend?" Hermione asked genuinely curious.

Harry sighed, he could never lie to her, "With you out of the picture, I thought of asking her initially but somehow could not manage it. I almost always felt as if she was trying to evade me." Hermione could not help but think that Luna was indeed trying to evade him, to give her a chance with him, which increased her resolve to help out the younger girl. Harry continued unaware of her thoughts, "… she is friendly and does not see me as the famous Harry Potter, instead treats me just like you do, just another boy and a friend." He chuckled, "She even called me 'Just Harry' once." Hermione could not help but join in his amusement at the tag, "She is smart too, maybe not as much as you but face it, I need someone like that, if not you, someone like you to keep me in line."

"I thought you fancied Cho and were going to ask her?"

"Yeah! I did fancy Cho after I lost all hope of getting together with you but I know nothing about her. She is pretty no doubt but even though she's in Ravenclaw, I realized that she's an airhead." Hermione chuckled at that and it turned to full blown laughter when Harry finished with a small smile, "… and she giggles a lot."

The song was coming to an end and Hermione's sight drifted towards Luna who was sitting at a nearby table watching them with a brave face, her partner Krum nowhere to be seen. "Harry why don't you ask Luna to a dance" she suggested.

Harry also turned to Luna and smiled which the blonde returned with a beaming smile of her own, "Are you sure?" he had to ask.

Hermione smiled gently and nodded her head with conviction, "Yeah! I will just rest my feet."

That night just before they parted, Hermione kissed him deeply, "I love you so much Harry Potter" she said when they surfaced for air.

"… and I love you Hermione; with all my heart."

_**Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv**_

Harry never thought that his day could get any worse, but he should have known not to count his chickens before they hatched. The day started out well, as he was able to spend some time with Mrs. Weasley and her eldest son Bill, as family members were invited to meet the contestants before the final task of the Triwizard tournament. With his luck, he should have known then that the day was not going to end well; looking back Harry felt as if the gesture was to give the contestants a last chance to meet their family before their doom, so to speak.

Harry was happy to meet the woman who he at one time considered his family and a surrogate mother but at that moment he was missing the one woman who he knew was his family for sure, Hermione. Harry took the time to get to know the eldest of the Weasley children and about his line of work as a curse breaker for Gringotts. The distraction was good for him as it kept the thoughts and the inevitable fear of the unknown away all through lunch time.

As he knew and expected it, things started to get worse as soon as he entered the maze that was the final task. Right from the Boggart that turned into a Dementor sucking the life out of Hermione, to the vines which threatened to choke him, finally to the car sized Blast Ended Skwert, Harry felt as if the entire world was against him. That truth was finally brought home when Cedric Diggory, the true Hogwarts champion was killed right in front of him and all due to his suggestion to take the cup together. Looking back, Harry felt sick when he thought that the world would have not known that Lord Voldemort was back if Cedric took the portkey cup that brought them to the graveyard, all alone like he suggested at first, not that Harry had any thoughts of escaping the inevitable confrontation with the Dark Lord.

Now he looked on impassively as he was tied to the grave of Lord Voldemort's father taking an unwilling part in a ritual that was designed to bring the most evil wizard to life. Harry knew that as soon as Voldemort would regain a body, his life was forfeit; he was not afraid of death not of his own in any case, no he was afraid for Hermione. He felt regret that he would be leaving Hermione to go through her life alone and face the rampant bigotry of the wizarding world all by herself. He would not be there to see her safe through the upcoming war, hold her hand any longer, enjoy the little joys of life and finally die with a smile on his face having lived it to the fullest with Hermione by his side.

The thought of his best friend brought a smile to his face even when he was surrounded by danger. The overwhelming love he had for his bushy haired girlfriend bubbled in his heart and burst forth in a torrent filling him with warmth, so much so that he did not feel even a sting when Pettigrew cut into the crook of his arm with a ritual knife drawing blood. Harry was putting all his effort in remembering her beautiful face, her scent, the feeling she always filled in him whenever she smiled, the unwavering support and the unequivocal acceptance of Harry the boy and not Harry Potter, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. All the while only one thought was going through his mind, 'I love you Hermione Granger' over and over again.

As soon as Peter Pettigrew added his blood to the cauldron, the potion in it began bubbling and spewed forth and turned a brilliant golden in colour. Harry could distinctly hear a rasping voice from inside a bundle calling the rat like man to hurry up; Harry never wished death on anyone but when Pettigrew was about to drop the baby like form of Voldemort into the cauldron, he prayed that Voldemort would drown in the potion. Not that he was expecting anything that good happening to him, with his luck and all.

Harry's musings were cut short by an inhuman laughter that was emanating from the figure that was slowly rising out of the cauldron; his spirit sank to its lowest since he arrived at the graveyard. The man that rose from within the magic of the ritual looked like a combination of a serpent and a human rather than an aged version of the handsome young man that was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort was laughing at the accomplishment that took nearly fourteen years and finally gave him a much desired body. The body was encompassed with dark magic and could be shattered if someone knew how to, but he was afraid of only one who could do that, and that boy was tied and helpless right before him.

The triumph that Lord Voldemort felt however soon turned into fright at the unknown; Harry did not pay much attention to the dark lord as he was trying to cram in as many thoughts of the love of his life as he could before his inevitable death. He was however startled when the maniac laughter turned to squeals of terror.

"What is this? What is happening to me?" Lord Voldemort cried.

Peter Pettigrew meanwhile was in a full blown panic mode, the cries of his master fuelled his own horror and before his lord could turn to him, he cried out begging for mercy, "Please My Lord, I did exactly as you commanded my lord. See I even cut off my hand for the ritual" he lifted the still bleeding stump that was his hand. The terror he felt gave him the impetus to even forget that the blood loss could kill him.

Lord Voldemort however did not listen to his minion; he was deep in thought at the feeling that looked as if it was soon going to overwhelm him. He racked the enormous intellect of his and finally had an inclination as to what the felling was and when he felt it before tonight. Slowly getting out of the cauldron, Lord Voldemort began walking towards the tied up 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

"I have felt this …whatever this is before. It was when I was happy at Hogwarts, with my friend Myrtle Monroe" he said conversationally to Harry.

Harry nearly gasped in surprise, 'Lord Voldemort was friends with Myrtle?'

Voldemort was totally lost in his own thoughts, and too engrossed to even think about speaking them out loud "We laughed, we played, and we dreamed about a life, a future after Hogwarts. The same feeling that I have now, of happiness, of being able to accomplish anything even in the face of danger, was always there when I was with her. Only now it feels so much stronger, almost as if I am filled with it."

Harry understood the feeling very well, it was the feeling he always had when he was with Hermione, even when she was only his best friend. With her as a girlfriend and his feelings out in the open, he could now put a name to the feeling that Lord Voldemort described. He was surprised that the man who was touted to be a dreaded dark lord once felt love. "It's called love" Harry interrupted Lord Voldemort's ramblings.

The voice broke the dark lord's own musings and he saw that Harry was still tied to the grave stone and with a negligent wave of his wand, freed the bruised and battered teen. "Love!" Lord Voldemort tried the word in confusion and a little bit of awe.

Harry sagged in relief and shifted so that he could sit on the grave of Tom Riddle senior and ease his injured leg into a better position. He patted the space beside him hesitantly and was shocked when Lord Voldemort sat beside him; Harry could have laughed out loud. The man who was supposed to have sworn to finish him was sitting beside him and they were conversing as if they were the best of friends, the morbid location notwithstanding.

"Yes, Love" Harry reiterated. "It would seem to fill you with happiness, the world would seem to be filled with brightness, every pore of your body and every bit of it would be radiating the immense feeling of joy. You might feel as if you are being overwhelmed, choked, and maybe even suffocated. Do not fight it, embrace it, let it permeate your very being and fill you; it will only make you stronger."

Harry chuckled at the look of joy on the dark lord's face as he did what he was told, "Yes, believe me I did not know it too."

When Lord Voldemort looked at him sharply, Harry elaborated, "I was hated by my relatives while growing up. My cousin used to beat me and I did not have any friends, I knew only hate. When I came to Hogwarts however, all of that changed. I found two friends, one was a good one but he was mostly jealous of my fame and my fortune, he was not willing to accept that I lost everything that I held dear to get that but he was still my friend" Harry threw a glance askance and was heartened to see Lord Voldemort wince. He did not linger on that though, "… but the other was my best friend, my angel. She gave me what I always needed, happiness, joy, and unwavering support; she gave me love. I was not afraid to die, only afraid that she would be left alone."

"Was she the one you were thinking about during the ritual?" Lord Voldemort asked needlessly.

Harry only nodded his head and remained silent. Lord Voldemort sighed deeply, "I should have realized it when your mother gave her life to save you. I should have realized the power of love then and maybe I would have been pardoned for taking that away from you and allowed to leave this hate filled life."

Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle as he urged Harry to call him henceforth sniggered at the gob smacked look on Harry. "I had a similar upbringing as you. I was hated and bullied at the orphanage growing up; unlike you I did not have friends and as one who was not brought up in the wizarding world, I was bullied even at Hogwarts. I was filled with nothing but hate and gradually took it out on others."

Tom's face suddenly had a bright smile as his eyes focused on something that was not near them, "Then I met Myrtle, she showed me the happiness you get when you find someone who truly liked you. She showed me how to forgive others for their mistakes. She was harassed and bullied too but she bore it with forbearance, she always said that the bullies did not know that they were causing harm to themselves when they tormented others. I mellowed out in her company; I dreamed of a life with children and happiness with her."

He paused drawing a deep breath and his face turned melancholy, "I came to know that I was the descendent of Salazar Slytherin and then found the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk within it. As a speaker I was protected from it and I wanted to show the chamber to my best friend, I was unaware that the Basilisk followed me to the surface."

Tom's face now showed the bitterness he was feeling; even years of hatred did not remove the compassion and love he had for the sweet girl that was Myrtle Monroe. "As soon as I came up however, I was horrified to see that my best friend was in the bathroom crying her eyes out and that meant she was not wearing her glasses at that time; but before I could even react, she was dead; killed by the serpent's stare."

Amazingly a few tears rolled down the blood red eyes, "I was distraught; the only one person that kept me sane was now lost to me. I did not really feel any real anger at that moment only despair, but when I found out that she was in the bathroom after being bullied again, I lost it. The hatred that was kept under wraps finally sprang free and I unleashed the hurt that I felt onto others."

Harry could only pity the man that was grieving silently; he tried to think what he would do if he lost Hermione. If he was honest, he knew for sure that his reaction would probably mirror that of Tom Riddle. Without Hermione, all that he would be left with would be hate, hurt, and anger.

Meanwhile, Tom was thinking about the repercussions of what he learnt from his arch nemesis. The long lost feelings of love and compassion came back with vengeance and he realized that all of it was because of the unfathomable love that Harry Potter had for the girl in his life, the same feeling that he apparently had for his Myrtle. He could not go back to being Lord Voldemort, the monster and tormentor of the innocent and helpless people. Tom knew that he owed it to Myrtle to be a better man, the good guy for once, and may be even strike fear in the hearts of those who bully others. That means he had to retrieve all his horcruxes and get his soul pieced back and live a mortal life, and some day when he died he could cross over with his sweetheart.

He thanked the stars that Harry Potter was not a horcrux as he once feared, at that time he was afraid of losing a horcrux when he killed the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Now he was grateful that he need not harm him when patching his soul back together. The connection between them could just have been an unwitting result of the backfired curse or the ancient magic that Lily Potter used to protect her son.

His thoughts were interrupted when Harry asked the question that he himself was unwilling to face, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know" he answered honestly. "I do not want to go back to causing mayhem but at the same time Dumbledore would not allow me to live once he understands that I am a mortal again. I want to atone for my mistakes; I want to make an effort to do some good to the society if given a chance."

Harry nodded his head in agreement, he did not know anything about how Tom would make a difference to the society but at least he need not look over his shoulder every time and that was all good in his book. "I am sure that with glamour charms and a new name, you could make a new life for yourself. Who knows, you might even make a good DADA teacher, better than what we have had previously" Harry joked.

Instead of laughing it off, Tom's eyes actually lit up, "You know, that's not a bad idea at all."

They sat in companionable silence for some time but Harry began fidgeting, he wanted to go back and assure Hermione of his safety. Now that he could actually taste a life without dangers in it, Harry was desperate to have his girlfriend in his arms and spend a life time with her.

Tom sensed his eagerness and turned to the spot where the cup was lying and Harry followed him. "I am sorry that your friend had met his end at my hands. I can only pray that his soul would find peace in the afterlife and promise you that I would atone for the deaths that I had a part in, by serving the community. If you think that I should turn myself in, I would do that too, I owe you at least that much."

Harry thought about it; he knew that Dumbledore always wanted to give people a chance for remorse and he also knew that there was no point in having Tom locked up or put to death. He was reminded of the fact that corporal punishment was more or less done away with in the muggle world. Instead, a concept of community service was taking root; granted Lord Voldemort was known for horrible deeds, but if he was truly repentant and willing to work for his absolution, all the better. Only he, and Hermione of course, would know who their new DADA professor was, and that was the way he would like to keep it.

Tom was thankful and took an oath on his magic to do so, when Harry voiced his thoughts. They were drawn to Peter Pettigrew who finally succumbed to the blood loss and there was no pity from either of them to the traitor. Betrayal by him, who was considered to be a dear friend, was the worst possible crime in both their minds, "I am sure you can think of a probable explanation for your abduction by Wormtail? This would hopefully free your godfather too" Tom stated.

Harry was only happy to oblige.

_**Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv**_

The site of the final task descended into chaos when the two Hogwarts champions disappeared from the maze and both Hermione and Cho were hysterical. All attempts to calm the distraught girls and search for the missing students turned up naught. All the staff members and the Ministry officials could only watch in trepidation or run around like head-less chicken to no avail.

After more than an hour, they were again whipped up in a frenzy when Harry portkeyed back into the area with two bodies. Hermione shot out from the ground and out of her stupor and launched herself into the arms of her boyfriend who returned her hug with equal fervor. Their elation on the reunion was broken however when Cho threw herself over the dead body of her boyfriend and began crying in earnest.

When Cedric's parents engulfed the crying girl in their embrace trying hard to stem their own tears, Harry began telling the rapt audience comprising of students and staff from three schools and the Ministry officials.

"Cedric and I were taken to a graveyard where Pettigrew was waiting. As soon as we landed however, I was in enormous pain due to my broken leg and tripped forward and knocked myself out hitting a grave stone. When I woke up, I was tied to a grave but Cedric was killed. I think that Pettigrew needed me awake for whatever ritual he was going to do, I do not know what that was for but thankfully he was clumsy. I managed to free myself and grabbed Crdric's wand and fought Pettigrew. He was hit by his own cutting curse that I reflected back and his left hand was severed and he finally died of blood loss. I did not know of any healing spells but at the same time, even if I wanted to save him, I was not keen on approaching him. When I was sure that Pettigrew died, which actually took a while, I portkeyed back" he was laying it thick but Harry knew that it was important to hide the facts. The oath that Tom gave him would ensure that Lord Voldemort would not be causing trouble anymore and he was willing to give him a chance to do some good instead.

The head of DMLE Amelia Bones wanted to know how he even managed to survive the attack and Harry retorted heatedly, "No thanks to the ministry, I had to train hard to survive this blasted tournament. The only person who helped me was my girlfriend" he tightened his arms around Hermione who by now situated herself in his lap on a hastily conjured chair right in the middle of the quidditch pitch.

There were a few hateful glares thrown towards the minister of magic who cowered under the combined scowls. It did not last long however when their Defense professor 'Mad-Eye' Moody suddenly growled out in rage, "He lies, the dark lord was supposed to rise from his death." His rage filled rhetoric was interrupted however when he suddenly clutched his head and transformed right before their eyes. Harry immediately recognized the man who haunted his dreams before the start of the year. One of the aurors in attendance suddenly shouted the name "Bartemis Crouch Junior" and Madam Bones duly stunned him.

A few questions and clarifications later, Harry was hailed as a hero for killing Pettigrew and was also thanked profusely by Cedric's parents for bringing back the body of their only son. Harry felt a little guilty for the praise in killing Pettigrew but he satisfied himself by resolutely refusing the 'Order of Merlin' and the tournament win too. Instead he asked it to be awarded it to Cedric as he was the quintessential Hufflepuff due to his demand that Harry take the Triwizard trophy with him and make it a combined victory for Hogwarts. Harry knew that he was embellishing the truth but if it gave Cedric the recognition he was due, then he would bear the sin of a lie.

Dumbledore tried his best to say that Lord Voldemort was still alive and would make an attempt to return to life. But with no help forthcoming from Harry on that matter, he was quickly disregarded and everyone dispersed with heavy hearts at the death of a fine young man but happy that justice for the Potter parents finally prevailed.

_**Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv- Luv-Luv**_

That night and in the privacy of the hospital wing, Harry related the entire episode to his life mate. Hermione was shocked, horrified, amazed, and finally proud of her boyfriend. Even though he was wronged, Harry was willing to give a chance for peace to reign once more and hopefully do some good to their world. She was troubled at the outset with the thought of letting Voldemort scot free but the oath that Tom Riddle took of his own volition, placated her.

Hermione, with her head resting on Harry's chest tightened her arms around him. "I am proud of you Harry. That was a very brave thing to do."

Harry shrugged noncommittally but Hermione could not help but feel amazed at the turn of the events. The future certainly looked bright now, thankfully there would be no more dangers in Harry's life and they could look forward for a life of togetherness filled with love and happiness. "It's a miracle" she breathed in amazement.

"No sweetheart" Harry countered gently, "It's your love."


End file.
